<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend of the Lightspirit by Aiko_Village202</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826166">Legend of the Lightspirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiko_Village202/pseuds/Aiko_Village202'>Aiko_Village202</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It of Sorts, Other, Slow Romance, Tragedy/Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiko_Village202/pseuds/Aiko_Village202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[gender-neutral] Life as a cashier in your mother's candy shop is not necessarily an exciting one, but it's what you do.  You're just the cynical, sassy, and chaotic young adult who's known overall as the village flirt.  But you've always wanted more.  Things stay uneventful, until Jamanakai Village is visited by a certain energetic child.  Through some interesting choices, you've found yourself a part of the ninja team.  Between the attraction and action, you begin to question— Is there a bigger role on the team set out for you?  </p><p>[Proofreader: Atitaru]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole (Ninjago)/Reader, Jay (Ninjago)/Reader, Kai (Ninjago)/Reader, Lloyd (Ninjago)/Reader, Nya (Ninjago)/Reader, Zane (Ninjago)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Just an Ordinary Day Defined by the Fact the Serpentine Are Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt; 1 &gt;====-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Just an Ordinary Day Defined by the Fact the Serpentine</strong> <strong>Are Back</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        <em>What would I do if I was a goldfish?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        What could you even do, in such a short lifetime!? You can’t do anything like travel the world or learn to play the saxophone.  You don’t have a choice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        So, would my life be determined by some eight-year-old who threw some beanbags enough times?  Would I live at the hands of a kid who knows nothing about taking care of fish?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Or would this be a Finding Nemo situation? Could I run away and live my best fish life in an oriental lake?  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Look at you, so oblivious to your trivial existence. Going left and right and left, right, left—</em>
</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>        “Y/N! It’s time to open up shop!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Now snapped out of your fish monologue, you looked up at your mother. You straightened your posture, now looming over the small fishbowl. You glared at the goldfish that swam tirelessly in the bowl once more before approaching your mother outside.</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>        “No worries, I’ve got everything under control.” You leaned your elbow onto the counter, grinning with a charismatic flair.  She only shook her head, though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “If you’ve got everything so under control, then why was there a mob of people at the window the last time I worked the backroom?”</p><p>       </p><p> </p><p>        “Duh, number one, that was Valentine’s Day.” You held up two fingers as you propped yourself on the stool behind the counter. “And two, it’s possible some people <em>may</em> have been upset that I was <strong>‘</strong>flirting<strong>’</strong> with other customers.”</p><p>       </p><p> </p><p>        “How many times do I have to ask you to <em>stop</em> <em>flirting with the customers</em>?  You’re scaring them.” Your mother turned from her kneading to fully face you. You sighed.</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>I </em>think quite the contrary.  It brings tons of customers back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Your mother put her hands on her hips, unconvinced.  “A mob is not the ideal ton of people I want in my store.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, I’d rather be a flirt than be boring.” You may have smiled at that sentiment, but your mother only frowned deeper. She let go and went to bite her thumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I should have never sent you to that school...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Nothing. I’m going back to work, and there had better not be any angry customers,” She said.  "Hey, are you sure you aren't worried?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You grinned.  "Not at all.  You go inside, we've got work to do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        When she looked back at you, you plastered a fake smile on your face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Once she was past your sight though, you slumped in your stool.  Though you would never show it, you <em>were</em> concerned.  The mayor advised that residents save up in case they have to flee the village.  Which was good for safety reasons, but not very good once sales started dropping. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Even after the Skullkin stopped their attacks, people were barely buying non-essential goods. It was <em>bad</em>. You admit it, you were a big flirt, but now there was no one around to mess with.</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>        If only, you got a sponsorship. Then you would get the attention you so wanted. You would also put the other candy shop, Tod Baby, out of commission. You would have actual money. It was the perfect plan. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Oh, but you can only dream…</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>     <em>   “GARMADON!!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “AHHH!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “GET INSIDE!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “IT’S GARMADON!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The screaming definitely got your attention.  <em>Garmadon?! The one trapped in the shadow realm?  You know, the evil one!?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Y/n?” Your mother called out. “What’s going on out there?” She set a foot outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Nooo—!“ You pushed your mother back. “I don’t know, but it you should stay inside! You know the town, making things and stuff, drama isn’t good for the soul!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You kicked a crate through the front door and slammed it shut.  You kicked it, making sure it would stay closed.  <em>Shut solid. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Feeling an adrenaline rush, you bent under the counter and surveyed your options.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You could stay hidden here.  You <em>could </em>be found, but it wasn’t likely and it would give you more time to think.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            <em>Wait, what’s the actual chance the literal Lord of Darkness… is here?  There’s like no one who lives here.  Who would he be aiming for?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Maybe I should <strong>see</strong> what’s happening first.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You gripped into the handle of the dagger you kept in your pocket.  You shivered from your heartbeat’s pace.  <em>Who is it?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You were too curious now.  You lifted your head just above the counter, looking straight at the sunny plaza.  A menacing shadow loomed on the mountain wall. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Muahahahahaha!” A childish cackle emerged from behind the fountain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>Oh my god the Dark Lord sounds like a baby.  Not that I’m mocking him.   But that’s <strong>really—</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It is I, <em>Lloyd</em> Garmadon!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       You facepalmed.  <strong><em>Lloyd</em></strong><em> Garmadon?!</em>  <em>Just how stupid are you, Y/n?!</em>  <em>No wonder we aren’t decimated already, it’s none other than his son!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Now underwhelmed and rather disappointed, you relaxed your grip on the handle and stood up again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Waltzing through the town square was as you expected; a small, scrawny boy with a hooded cape.  Raising his arms in the air like he owned the place, he hopped onto the Emerald Fountain and looked among the people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I <strong>demand</strong> all the candy in town, or else!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The villagers who emerged to see the ruckus were visibly pissed off. You couldn’t blame them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     But as pissed off villagers, there was only one thing for them to do. The masses held armfuls of rotten produce, ready to fire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        In many other situations, you would have grabbed armfuls right with them. What was stopping you? Well, first of all, you have a bit of a soft spot for kids.  Second, you could spot the embroidered initials of Darkely’s anywhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Realizing that he no longer had the upper hand, he stuttered back and shivered. “Uh, give me your candy, or else I’ll release the serpentine on you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The villagers showed no mercy when they started jeering at the kid.  You couldn’t say you weren’t a bit amused, though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd put on a tough face, but you could sense his humiliation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He pulled a small tin can and screwed off the top. In a final attempt to scare the villagers, several colorful rubber snakes shot out of the box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You shook your head and sighed. Poor kid. <em>I’m guessing with schemes this bad, he got kicked out.</em>  Some villager was finally fed up with his little act, and threw a bell pepper at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oof!” The man hit him clear on the side of the head. “No, wait!  I asked for candy, not vegetables!” He threw the tin cap of the box at the crowd. “I hate vegetables!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Try as he might, Lloyd could not avoid his inevitable fate— being hit so hard that he fell into the fountain with a <em>splash</em>. He groaned as he treaded the shallow water on his back, sitting amongst the coins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You snickered under your raised hand. <em> What a kid.  Hold on little guy, I’m coming.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You went to go pull the kid out of the fountain, but you realized you weren’t the first to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Four men in matching Gi. White, red, blue, black. Each armed with a weapon crafted from really pure gold.  You weren’t sure how you missed them, with their ridiculous colors.</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>        Curious still, your ears pricked as you shuffled closer to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “He’s gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people.” The red ninja held one of the rubber snakes and shot it into the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>Cocky much? </em>You rolled your eyes and huffed, watching the four ninja.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “The Serpentine are real, Kai. They are not something to joke about.” The white ninja said back. “Your parents could have fought in that war.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Serpentine? Real?” He scoffed. “We’re talking about the race of snake people who once ‘ruled’ Ninjago, and were supposedly locked underground?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hnng, sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes, and ensure they don’t unify to exact revenge upon those who PUT THEM THERE!” The blue ninja rambled on anxiously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It was an old wives’ tale. To teach kids to stay where they belong. You really think they’re real yet no one has ever found a snake tomb?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Well. Nice to know <strong>some of us</strong> respect our ancestors.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “That’s because you’d be a fool to look for one.” The black ninja walked forward and grabbed Lloyd and swung him over his shoulder like it was nothing. “Don’t worry folks, we’ll handle this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “UNHAND ME!” Lloyd demanded. No one payed attention to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What are we supposed to do? Spank him?” The red ninja joked, leading the group down the winding path.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You watched as the black ninja hung Lloyd up by his cape on the foot of the dastardly Tod Baby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “YOU’VE JUST MADE ME YOUR NEMESIS!” He screamed, shaking a fist at the ninja. You stood in the back, crossing your arms. “MARK MY WORDS, YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The ninjas only laughed. The whole village laughed with them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>You guys are sick.  Pathetic.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The white ninja walked up to the stand and bought all of the candy from Tod Baby’s stand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>I can understand a lot of things, but public humiliation for some poor kid? Still so pathetic.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        These ninjas were not painting themselves in the best light to you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The white ninja shared the armful of sweets with his friends. They watched as Lloyd thrashed around, smug looks being exchanged.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Next time, try paying for your candy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Crime doesn’t pay, muchacho. You can take that to the bank.”  The red guy said, popping a lollipop in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The blue one took a huge bite out of his treat. “Mmm, cotton candy!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   <em>     Mocking. Pathetic, pathetic, PATHETIC! You know, I’ve had it with these guys.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       <em><strong> “Oi!”</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The laughter around you fell silent like a ripple in a pond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Haven’t you ever been taught about karma?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The ninja directed their attention towards you as you cleared your way through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The crowd murmured as you shoved past the crowd to face them. Now unmasked, you could see all of their faces.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        They looked at you, dumbfounded.  Had no one ever had the courage to call them out?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Really, publicly humiliating a child? Not too smart. But well, I suppose it’s a stretch to assume you’ve never touched a book in your life.” You glared at Kai, bitter about his ‘opinion’ on serpentine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Kai’s hot-headed nature began to shine through. “You’re talking real tough for some nobody from <em>Jamanakai</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You raised both eyebrows, pleasantly surprised.  Someone finally bold (or dumb) enough to challenge you<em>. </em>However, that didn't mean you were going to let it slide. “Hoho? Well," You grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You swung your leg below him and collided with his ankle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Woah!” Caught off guard, Kai slipped and fell onto the snow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ahaha!” The other ninjas didn’t hesitate to laugh at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Can you really call yourself a ninja being so clumsy?” You told him, "Isn't it just embarrassing of you, to fall when <em>nobody</em> tripped you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He growled in frustration. He grabbed a fistful of snow, evaporating it into steam instantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He got up and drew his sword in front of your face, but you didn’t flinch. You only cocked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Listen, I don’t know what games you’re trying to play, but you had better quit it!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The sword seemed to burn with the same anger in his soul.  But your gaze pierced right into his eyes, unbothered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Really? Bring it on, then.” You only inched closer, cracking your knuckles. You were ready to beat this guy to mars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Kai, do not engage in this fight. Attacking a civilian is not part of our code.” The white ninja put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>They</em> threatened <em>me</em>! Didn’t you see that? They have to pay for their words!” He barked back at his comrade, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Kai, people have a right to speech,” The black ninja said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I know that, but—!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You stepped into Kai’s personal space and snatched him by the waist.  You swung him backward and leaned him back, the only thing sparing him from gravity being your grip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You got close to his face.  So close, that you could feel his breathing on your lips.  Your eyes locked. He stared into you, breathless.  You smirked, feeling your devilish instincts kicking in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hmm,” You said, smirking, “I’d be glad to do it for you, but think about watching <em>your</em> own mouth. I can take your breath away in more ways than one~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The groans of bystanders echoed in the background. They were used to this coquettish behavior from you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But Kai was not. His face flared up as he realized he didn’t have a comeback.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Haha! Don’t be so red, Cinnamon Stick.” You planted a quick kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Deciding he’s had enough, you let him drop to the ground. “And anyways, I’m not here for you lot.” You spun around and looked back up at Lloyd, who had been forgotten about until this point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You grabbed him from under his arms and carried him safely onto the ground. You nudged your head in the direction of your home. “Let’s get out of here,” You whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You held his arm as you pushed through a disgruntled crowd.  Then, you turned your head halfway back to the ninja. You held up both your index and middle finger and waved them off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “See ya around... pajama pals.” You said, waving them off nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We’re ninjas, jerk!” The blue one yelled, balling his fists.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The white ninja grabbed Kai’s arm to help him up, but he couldn’t focus. He watched as your silhouette faded away in a haze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Cinnamon Stick...?” He mumbled to himself. He couldn’t tell if he was mad, embarrassed, or oddly enough, happy with the nickname.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “We are <em>so sorry</em>—” The village chief clutched his hands together and bowed his head.  “—They’re just bitter, we do not agree with them at all.  We are eternally grateful that you four are our guardian angels!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah, don’t mind them, ninjas,” A young man said, giving you a sour look behind your back. “They’re the Master of Mind Games. The Expert of Enchantment, Crusher of Hearts!” He shook his fist at your back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We get it!” His little sister teased. “Move on, why don’t ya? Don’t be mad because you you’re the <strong>idiot</strong> who fell for them!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I did not!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh, you totally did!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Shut up, you little—!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The older brother bolted after his sister, who was already laughing meters ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole shook his head. <em>Ridiculous. </em>He yanked at Kai’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Kai, let’s move.” Cole pulled Kai up from the ground forcibly.  After noticing the glazed over look in his eyes, Cole asked, “Hey, what’s with you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “—Whatever, yeah, let’s go.” He said, pulling his ninja hood back on his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He was glad it was already cold in the mountains, or else everyone would really see how red his face was. Though he wouldn’t tell anyone, his heart was pounding out of his chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        For possibly the first time in his life, Kai Smith was flustered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        “This is where I spend most of my time: Candy Store!” You casually walked into the shop, holding Lloyd’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “...It’s <em>called</em> Candy Store?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Listen, my Mom isn’t the most creative person.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Y/n?” Your mother peeked out from the backroom doorway.  She looked to you, then Lloyd.  “I’m guessing it was no big deal?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It was a big deal!! I’m Lloyd Garmadon, bringer of evil!” Lloyd wiggled his fingers as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You looked up at your mom.<em> Be nice</em>, you mouthed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ohhh, I see,” Your mother put a finger to her chin. “The dastardly Lloyd desires candy I’m guessing?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “All of it!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Let’s see what I’ve got, then,” Your mother said, going to look through the candy that was already prepped and stored in the back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You reached for Lloyd’s hand again only to realize he was shivering. “—<em>You’re frigid</em>!” You jerked your hand back from shock.  You grabbed your thick coat off of the rack near the door and draped it around him like a cape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “True evil doesn’t need warmth!” Lloyd complained, trying to pry off the coat. “At least, that’s what Finn says.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, Finn is stupid, and is gonna catch a cold.” You forced the thing back over him. “And the worst part of being sick is <em>no candy</em>.  Don’t be like Finn.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It looks like the bringer of evil is getting some chocolate today!” Your mother danced back around to the two of you. She handed Lloyd a chocolate bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hey, those are my favorite!” You pouted before turning you head to Lloyd who had shoved the entire thing in his mouth. “Ah— don’t choke!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        After Lloyd had gulped the bar whole, and turned back to you timidly. “Uh, I know I’m the bringer of evil and all, but why are you helping me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You smiled, warm fuzzies filling your heart.<em> So cute!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, because I believe we have something in common. Come on now, you should get something else to eat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I—” He stuttered, “I can’t! I can’t rest until I enact my revenge on the ninja!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ninja?” Your mother genuinely worried. “Revenge?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “They deserve it,” You replied blankly. Your mother remained puzzled as ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “They’ll rue the day they messed with Lloyd Garmadon! Once I find the serpentine, they’ll be sorry!!” He pumped his fist up and down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “The kid should have some physical activity, Mom,” You said under your breath. “It’s not like he has a map or anything.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Your mother nodded. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Muahahahaha!” Lloyd cackled and jumped up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Don’t worry, I’m going with him,” You said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Wait, Y/n.” Your mother grabbed onto your arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You looked back at her.  She paused before finding the right words. “Now listen, I don’t want to come back to hear that you caused any trouble—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I know, Mom. I’m an <em>adult</em> now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Your mother smiled and touched your cheek gently. “...Right.  I’ll be at Igncia Village, we're gonna need more rice with another mouth to feed. Make sure you’re home before I’m back.  Now go after him, or else he’ll be halfway across Ninjago when you get to the bottom of this mountain.” She playfully punched your shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You nodded, ready to face the tundra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Things were going to be a-okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ninja</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Kai Smith was <em>not</em> okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     <em>   Take my breath away?!  What does that even mean?  Were they gonna stab me?  Or worse, were they gonna <strong>kiss me</strong>?! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His heart was still pounding, and blush still lingered on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        …WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The boys were silently tending to their dragons when <em>someone</em> decided to open their big mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “So, Kai,” Jay asked, a smug smile on his face, “How does it feel—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Shut. Up.” Kai said, very much not wanting to discuss anything that just happened. “I don’t wanna talk about whoever that was, or anything related to them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, I didn’t say anything about <em>them</em>, but since we’re on the topic, haha! Do tell!” Jay smiled innocently, only pissing off Kai more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ugh, look, I’m<em> just </em>mad that they talked to us like that!” He threw up his hands. “Am I the only on that thinks we deserve some respect?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        No one believed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I, for one, think someone has a crush~!” Jay said in a singsong voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Jay, it is not wise to tease Kai about such trivial things,” Zane said. “It will only lead to unnecessary conflict.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Thank you!” Kai shouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Aw, you always ruin the fun!” Jay pouted. “Not my fault he blends in with his gi!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No, you idiot, it’s cold! And if you don’t shut up, a shade of black and blue is gonna match your gi!” Kai yelled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A deafening silence followed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The three other guys on the team glanced between one another.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh my god, he <em>does </em>have a crush.” Cole brought his hand to his mouth to hide his smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “...I have to agree.” Zane nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ugh!” Kai turned around to mount his dragon. “Whatever, we’re going home, and we’re never gonna see them again, so let’s forget about this whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As Kai rushed to get on his dragon, his foot knocked a scroll out of the bag his dragon wore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane rushed over to see what fell out of the bag. He picked up the scroll as Kai jumped back down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai stared at the scroll. “I don’t remember putting this here.” Kai took the scroll and opened it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “That’s <em>Sensei’s</em> bag. You must have accidentally took it in the rush.” Zane said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What is it?” Jay got on his tippy toes, trying to read it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It’s a scroll, Windbag.” Cole watched from the top of his dragon.  Rocky and Cole shook their heads in unison.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>I know</em> <em>it’s a scroll</em>, but what does it say?” Jay said, “I can’t read this at all!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It’s the ancient language of our ancestors.” Zane pointed to the language on the parchment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Can you read it?!” Kai asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I... can try,” Zane said, looking at the words carefully. “This symbol means prophecy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Prophecy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It <em>means</em> it tells the future.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Cole, I’m not stupid. I... I definitely knew that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane continued. “One ninja will rise above the others to become… <em>the green ninja</em>. The ninja destined to defeat the dark lord.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ooh, look, a picture!” Jay said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Dark lord? Hold on— you think it means Lord Garmadon?!” Cole asked, about to come down to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Wait a minute, is that us?!” Kai pointed to the four figures behind the Green Ninja. It indeed did resemble the four boys.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “...Is anyone else thinking what I’m thinking?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay scoffed. “Like how good I’m gonna look in green?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ha! Isn’t it obvious I’m gonna be the Green Ninja?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Dream on, Cinnamon Stick.” Jay laughed. “Hey, I like it!  And obviously, green <em>is</em> my color.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Technically, I am the best,” Zane said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Everyone, stop it!” Cole finally jumped down from his steed to stop his brothers fighting. “Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place; we’re a team.  We weren’t meant to see this, and probably for a good reason."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The three looked at the floor, finally calming down.  "Come on guys, let’s go back home.” Cole ushered the ninja to each of their dragons. “We have training to do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You know, it’s about time I added some finesse to my routine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I always can use more exercise.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah, and I need to work on some new moves. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The whole team agreed that they should get moving. The ninja took off on their dragons.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai flew away last, placing the scroll next to another that lay untouched and forgotten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And that is another story, for another day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     “LLOYD!?” You shouted. You were shivering so hard, your voice was wobbly as your stance. You gripped the sides of your tunic as you preserved your warmth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Man, maybe I should have worried more about myself in the cold.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Once you blinked the snowflakes on your lashes off, you spotted Lloyd’s small figure stumbling through the snow.</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>        Next to a ravine.  Your legs felt numb and frozen. All you could do was shout as loud as you could;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Lloyd!  Buddy, can you come back here?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He turned back to you. “But wait, I think I found the Serpentine tomb!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        ...What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       <em> No, he must be mistaken. I took such care, we shouldn’t even be close to the tomb.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Uh, I don’t know Lloyd, can it really be—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I know it is! It says so on the map.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>      The.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        WHAT?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Lloyd— You said <em>map</em>?!” You asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah. I found it on the shelf in your house.” He said, innocently. You groaned and held your hands on the back of your head, looking up at the sky.  "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     <em>   Darn, we should have hidden that better.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You sprinted up the small mound of snow. “Lloyd, listen to me, don’t touch anything—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You could feel the rumbling of the earth below you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       <em> Oh man.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        When you got to the top, you could see a scared Lloyd with a death grip on a snake-shaped lever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As the floor separated, an eerie green smoke slithered into the air. The way it moved apart made the floor look like it was the mouth of a snake, unhinging to swallow its prey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Lloyd! You need to get back here!” You felt anxiety creeping up your back. <em>Oh god, did the Hypnobrai tomb really just open?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Huh?” Lloyd turned around to look at you. Without his focus, the floor opened too close to Lloyd’s foot. “AHHHHH!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You watched in horror as he plummeted down the narrow icy hole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Without thinking, you backed up into a running jump. You slid down the walls of ice, unsure of the future that laid ahead of you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        When you reached the bottom, you slid across the floor. You were surrounded by icy spikes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You could hear the echo of Lloyd's groan beside you. Sure enough, he was on his back, sliding through the cavern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>This is bad. I just jumped right into a cave full of hungry snakes.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The faint sound of dripping water echoed around you. Other than that, it was quiet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        That is, until you heard a slither.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You two are out of your mindsss to venture ssso far away from home...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You heard the rattling of a tail. Chills ran through your body as you realized.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “...Look into my eyesss.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Lloyd—“ You scrambled around for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Give up your mind. I will control you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Lloyd! Get down—“ You yanked on his ankle, bringing him back down on his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        In doing so, the Hypnobrai general looked straight into his reflection. His hypnotizing magic reflected, right back onto him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd got back up. Upon seeing the general in a hazed state, he chuckled. Your mouth hung open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        I can’t believe it. A Hypnobrai hypnotized.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No,” Lloyd said, “I will control <em><strong>you</strong></em> from now on!” He pointed at the general.  He was stunned, eyes glazed over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “...What shall you have us do, master?” The general bowed to Lloyd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “...Us?” Lloyd asked, before turning around to see the entire Hypnobrai army come out of hiding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You looked around. <em>So, all of these guys are under Lloyd’s control?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Hmm.</em>
</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>    <em>    What if... What if I just let 'em wreak havoc for a little bit? I mean, these guys are no Lord Garmadon. I could let them do their stuff for a little bit, use the antivenin, laugh about the whole thing years from now, and call it a day. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Mom isn’t gonna be there, so she won’t be scared. She’ll be none the wiser!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Come on now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       You know you miss it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Just a day, and you can go back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A lot of other people would have decided no. But you weren’t like other people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You craved chaos like food and water, and you had been <em>starving</em> for years. You were in full control of the situation anyways, it’s not like things could get out of hand, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “My own army of snakes!” Lloyd shouted, overjoyed.  “Muhuhuhahaha!!” He laughed triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But you were silent, looking at the floor. The Hypnobrai tribe stared at the literal child and quiet adult who were now leading them. What were they to think, especially of you?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        …You giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>        You stifled a laugh</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Soon you were cackling, along with Lloyd. You grasped onto the fabric near your chest, hyper with power. You let your chaotic nature take over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The Hypnobrai shrank backwards in fear. They had only ever seen a being this mad with chaos once. And that ended, well, in chaos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The only thing anyone knew for certain?  Today was gonna be a day to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 — Wreaking Havoc On A Village Counts As A Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-====&lt; 2 &gt;====-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wreaking Havoc On A Village Counts As A Hobby</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Okay, you had to admit, you did not regret raiding Tod Baby <em>at all.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Take the candy!! Take it all!!” Lloyd cackled as he wheeled a cart filled with every last candy, sweet, and treat on the shelves.  The cape he wore over his hoodie and your jacket flapped like a flag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        </p>
<p>        The Hypnobrai stood upon the crowd, using their powers to hypnotize the villagers into compliance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        That is, except for a peculiar young woman.  Even though no one else noticed, you saw a girl crouch behind the vegetable stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She looked about the same age as the ninja from before.  Her hair was a messy black bob, and she was wearing a bright red tunic and pants. <em>Looks familiar</em>, you thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You climbed atop the building next to her and silently dropped down. She was too busy eavesdropping on the Hypnobrai to notice you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Thisss makesss no sssenssse, general,” The general’s right hand, Skales, said. “Raiding an entire town... <em>For sssweets</em>ss?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “YOU will do as I command. Because I hold the staff!” The general snapped back. The woman paid close attention, watching as the two slithered away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        As she was doing that, you were inching closer to her, a cheeky smile on your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She leaned forward again, looking to see if the coast was clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “...<strong><em>Boo</em></strong>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “AH!” She yelped, falling backward into the snow. She drew her hands in a fighting stance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She swung a right hook at your face, but you dodged it with ease. “Hey there babe, no need to be mad! Just wondering, what are <em>you</em> doin back here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She ignored you with a grumble and kicked at your legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Hmmph. Not much of a talker?” You joked, swinging a kick at her legs. Surprisingly, she blocked it with her arm. She stayed silent, determined to take you down. “Aw, talk to me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Evading her punches, you fell backward into a handstand. Balancing on your elbows, you cupped your face in your hands. You were defying the laws of physics and it was a <em>threatening </em>aura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I like you,” You said, a grin on your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “My brother told me about you. You're dangerous.” She mumbled through heavy breaths. She instantly went for your torso, but you fell into a backward bend before she could hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Ahhhh, that’s why you look so familiar,” You said. “Aww, Cinnamon Stick is thinking of me? That’s adorable.” You stood up again. “I have to admit, you’re a good fighter.” You dashed forward and grabbed one of her wrists. You twisted past her, dodging her attack again. You grabbed the other wrist and pulled both back behind her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She tried to wiggle free from your grasp, but to no avail. “But, not good enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        To your surprise, she moved her foot backward behind yours. She kicked forward, tripping you to the ground. You caught yourself before you were on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Well. No doubt, <em>you’re</em> my favorite.” She started walking away, trying to find another way out. You sprung up and jumped on the cloth of a stand. You hung upside down in front of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “<em>What do you want</em>?” She asked, crossing her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Well, now that you’ve gained my respect, I’ve decided to give you some <em>very</em> important advice!” You quickly tapped her nose before rising back into a stand. “If you hear rattling, don’t look up. You should never look them in the eyes ‘cause they’ll hypnotize you. And the antivenin for the hypnosis is in the staff, if you need it or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You jumped up onto a pile of crates that lay in the back of the alley. You faced away from her, “All I got. Good luck, and may we meet again...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I’m not telling you my name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You’d rather me call you babe? Because I feel like you hate that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She hunched her shoulders and grumbled, losing her patience.  Hot-headed, just like her brother. "Oh well.  Your choice, babe.  See ya around."</p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You did your signature two-finger wave.  With that, you flipped onto another building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ninja</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The four ninja rode back to Jamanakai Village silently.  They felt ashamed, how they disappointed Sensei so by holding the makeshift championship.  It didn't mean they weren't still curious about the Green Ninja legend, but they knew they weren't going to learn anything about it anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It had also been a long time since they really had to face a foe, ever since they defeated the Skullkin.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Needless to say, they were worried about the possible return of ancient evil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        To confirm their worst fears, they were greeted by the sound of screaming and running. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "I'm <em>NEVER</em> coming down from this SUGAR HIGH!"  Lloyd said, near delirious.  "WEEEEE<em>HOHOO</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The ninja jumped down in front of Lloyd, catching him red-handed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon..."  Cole started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "...But it's already past your bedtime!" Jay finished, stepping forward bravely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Lloyd stepped back.  "Uh, GET THEM!"  He spun around to command his scaled comrades.  At those words, the Hypnobrai general rattled his tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "SSSEIZE THEM!"  He shouted, pointing his staff at the ninja team.  The other snakes charged at the ninja team, fangs baring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "The Serpentine?! <em>They're REAL</em>?!" Kai said, his eyes widening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "It's not just them we have to worry about," Cole said as he pointed behind the Hypnobrai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The ninja were being surrounded, not only by Hypnobrai but also by the hypnotized villagers.  The crowd moved slowly to the ninja, their arms grabbing towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "The whole village has been hypnotized!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        For a fraction of a second, Kai felt kind of bad for bashing the delinquent from earlier.  <em>Man, </em>he thought, <em>they're just hazed among the crowd now.  Annoyingly flirtatious or not, no one deserves this.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jay starting swinging his golden nunchucks.  It started to charge with lightning, but before he could hit Zane forcibly stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "No!  Remember the last time we tried to use the golden weapons?  We could end up causing more harm than good!" He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Well," Jay said, "I guess that leaves us with <strong><em>RUN</em></strong>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The ninja team fled the scene, just before any snake or villager could get them.  They took the high ground, jumping over walls, tents, and houses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Once they were out of sight, they could finally breathe.  They had rolled into an alleyway, hidden by a large bamboo wagon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     One, two, three, four, five people ducked into the alleyway.  Wait...</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Huh? Nya?" Kai spun to his twin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You're okay!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Barely." She said, breathing heavy as she leaned on the wall for support.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Did you see that Nya? They've hypnotized <em>everyone </em>in town!" Jay said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Well..."  Nya paused.  "Not everyone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Really?!  This is great, they could help us fight back!" Cole said, slamming his fist into his palm.  Nya shook her head.  "How many?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "I don't think that'll happen.  Kai, remember that delinquent you told me about earlier?  The one that tried to kill you guys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Haha, <em>someone's</em> got the story wrong. <em> Actually</em>, Kai—" Kai punched Jay in the shoulder before he could finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "They're the only one left.  They’re with the Serpentine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "HA! I knew it," Kai cheered, before Zane rushed to cover his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "But… they also told me about how to defeat them," Nya said.  "If I remember correctly— if you hear them rattling their tails, don't look in their eyes or they'll hypnotize you.  The antivenin is in the staff, if we get the staff, we save everyone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "<em>Wait wait wait</em>— doesn’t this seem like shifty advice? Why would someone working against us <em>help us</em>?  Nya, are you sure we're not being tricked?"  Cole asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "It's the best we've got, and most of what they said before makes sense.  I say we go for the staff,"  Nya said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Look guys, this is no longer about the whole Green Ninja thing," Kai said.  "Let's make Sensei proud.  All four of us, as a team." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Um— oh! And, uh, Nya can be our honorary member!" Jay said, gazing longingly at his crush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Gee, thanks."  Nya sighed, gripping her elbows. So obviously offended, but Jay was too lovestruck to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The team of now five dashed across town from the rooftops.  They scattered off in different directions, ready to start a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai jumped down from the wall, into a crowd of hypnotized villagers.  Immediately, he was surrounded by serpentine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "You wanna fight, huh?" Kai threatened.  "How about a little Spinjitzu?  Ninja, go!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He was able to form his Spinjitzu just fine, the issue was controlling it.  He spun around recklessly, knocking a stand down.  Sparks flew everywhere.  The Hypnobrai grunts backed up, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai slammed right into a wall, deforming.  He fell facedown into the snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Jay looked on from above.  "Okay, we're <em>really</em> out of shape."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        A figure moved through the crowd Serpentine that surrounded Kai.  They smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Don’t worry yourselves, I've got this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai knew <em>exactly </em>who that was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "YOU!" Kai shouted.  He reached for his sword.  But as soon as he touched it, he felt the same heat from earlier.  He couldn't use it, or else there would be dire consequences.  He held his wrist, knowing he was forced to make another choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai hesitantly let go of the sword, setting it back in the pouch on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        In the time it took for him to do that, you drew your dagger and began to circle him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "So!" You flipped the dagger in your hand.  "We meet again, Cinnamon Stick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "My name is Kai!" He huffed, "The red ninja?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Hmm, nah."  You moved behind him.  You grabbed his shoulder and flung him forward towards the ice.  "Cinnamon Stick suits you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai went to get up again, but slipped on the ice.  You lunged towards him again, but he rolled over.  Now on solid ground, he got up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Stop playing around." Kai tried to chop you down, but you evaded gracefully in a cartwheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Why not? Having fun with your friends is a vital element of being a healthy person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “We <em>are </em><strong><em>not</em></strong><em> friends</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Aw, you've hurt my feelings, Cinnamon Stick.  Why aren't we friends?"  You jumped onto an empty crate.  Right before Kai destroyed it, you jumped back down behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He spun around, trying to land a hit on you. “Because I’m not crazy! You’re so rude, why would I want to be friends with you!?”</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Aw, ouch,” You clutched your heart, as if he had shot you. Thinking he saw an opportunity, he swung a punch at you. But you grabbed his arm and flung his body to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He caught himself before he slammed into the wall. “I’m not holding back this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        But you only flashed a wide grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai charged head-on at you. The form of his fist through the air was sharp.  You jumped back into the blind spot of his aim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He stumbled forward for a moment as you watched, barely having moved a muscle.  “Rusty, are we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I’m fighting for what’s right, I’m already doing so much more than you. History has proven time and time again, you won’t win!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You’re to talk. Who was insisting the Serpentine weren’t real again?" You swung him around and flung him at the wall of crates. He scattered fruit and wood pieces everywhere as he crashed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He got up, dusting the debris from his shoulder. He looked down. "Fine.  I was wrong about them being real, but you're wrong to think the Serpentine are your allies!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “<em>Whatever</em> do you mean?” You grabbed onto the stand and jumped onto the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Ugh, you’re so annoying!"  He threw a plank of wood at you.  "I knew we should have fought earlier.  I knew I should have taken care of you then!"  You crouched like a frog and watched him as he tried to find a way up to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You’re that confident you can beat me?"  You laughed as he climbed to meet you on the narrow top of the wall.  "Looks like someone still has some learning to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "I CAN!"  He held himself in a fighting position. He swung punch after punch, kick after kick. You kept contorting your body around his attacks. He started swinging harder, getting frustrated with your sick intuition. “UGH!” He shouted out, swinging faster and faster as you evaded and evaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The Serpentine stood by, heads following the action.  Looking back and forth between you and Kai, and Kai and you.  It <em>was </em>entertaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        As you evaded his attack, Kai's temper finally broke.  He drew his sword, flames flickering off of the gold.  He swung it at you, shooting a fireball.  You ducked, only barely missing the flame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        For a moment, as you balanced on the wall, the smug expression slipped and fear shot through your nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        A smile edged at his lips as he gripped his sword. Finally, the upper hand. “You can’t just attack the heroes and expect to win!  Who do you think you are!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Your smirk cut through his confidence. “Who do I think I am?" You said, now perfectly balanced.  "Well, I know I don’t need fancy artifacts or special titles. I don’t need any gods to be powerful.” You laughed.  In that instant, you ran directly at Kai. You tilted sideways and pushed off the wall. You twisted in the air.  He instinctively swung his sword forward, but he was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You had jumped behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “<strong>Because <em>I</em> am my own god</strong>.” You swung your leg back and kicked him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai crashed to the stony ground and gripped tighter onto his sword.   He looked up at you, frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He swung the sword again, up at you. Even as he limped through shaky breaths, he raised his sword back to strike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Kai!"  Zane shouted, watching from above.  "Do not!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "What am I supposed to do—” Kai said, jumping as you leaped down to hit him.  He rolled out of the way just in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Just not your weapon! It’s vital we protect the village!"  Zane shouted back at Kai. He seethed, the cold stabbing his lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Even so, Kai got up.  He glared at you with mad eyes. "Ninja, go!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai spun into different forms, so quickly that a blaze surrounded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Woah!"  You moved back from his line of movement, just barely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Your heart was pounding.  You hadn't seen anything like that before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>        How am I supposed to beat a flaming fire tornado? That's impossible.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You <em>almost </em>considered retreating, before you noticed something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai's form started to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You gripped your dagger.  <em>He's still in there.  I just need a good hit.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You waited until he started to spin at you again.  You waited until he was inches away from you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You raised your arm.  You slashed the dagger down.  Kai's Spinjitzu stopped abruptly as he collapsed on his back, into the pile of snow. He gripped his right eye with his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You had cut a scar over his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You stuffed the dagger.  You knew Kai couldn't fight back at this point, there would be no use in fighting him.  You walked up to him and lifted his chin, inspecting his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The scar wasn't that deep.  His frown was stern and angry, but his eyes weren't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        They were cold and trembling, no longer prideful.  To put it simply, they were scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He was <em>scared.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He was shivering from the bitter cold.  He tried to reach for his sword, but he fumbled to find it. He balled a fist, unable to muster the strength to lift his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You stared into his eyes, curious.  He glared back, every inch of him radiating hatred. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "<strong><em>Adorable</em></strong>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        All you said, simple as that.  Kai sat there, shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Faintly, in the background, you both heard a "RETREAT!" from the Hypnobrai General.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "That's my cue."  You turned around and started to run away with the others.  You hopped up on top of the wall and waved your signature wave. "See ya around, Cinnamon Stick."  You flipped over onto the other side of the wall.  And just like that, you were gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai ripped off his mask, deeply inhaling the cold air.  He sat alone in the snow, as he had during your first encounter.  He pounded his fist into the ground, frustrated that he let you get away.  He slumped, near passed out from the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He was left with the same question:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        <strong><em>Who are they?</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ninja</strong>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>        The antivenin smog floated around Jamanakai Village, gifting the residents their conscience back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Sensei Wu walked into the village just as his students were curing the last of the villagers.  He looked around at the destroyed village.  Kai walked up to his master, holding the staff of the Hypnobrai. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "We're sorry, Sensei," Kai said, "If we had dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would have happened."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned," Sensei said, stroking his beard.  "Hmm.  A great evil has been released.  I fear troubling times will come.  <em>This </em>is only the beginning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Zane walked up to the two.  "Then we will train and be ready for the Serpentine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai nodded his head at his teammate.  Nya walked up behind him, her hand to her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Kai, what happened?"  Nya pointed to his left eye. "Your eye is all bandaged up…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai frowned and turned away.  "That <em>criminal </em>is more dangerous than they look.  If this is the easiest to come, then we need to be ready."  Kai turned back to Sensei Wu.  "Help us train, help us realize our potential."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Yeah, teach us the secrets behind the Weapons of Spinjitzu!" Jay said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Hmm.  There is much to teach."  Sensei nodded his head.  "Come, we must return to the monastery."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The team gathered into a group and started to walk towards the exit of Jamanakai.  Just before they walked past the gates, a middle-aged woman approached them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The woman sighed, looking around at the wrecked village.  As if she had seen this time and time again. "Is there any chance my child has something to do with all this mess?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Child?"  Kai asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She gestured her hand to her side.  "About this tall, impossibly flexible, and um, <em>how should I put this— </em>um, <em>a flirt?</em>" The woman said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Needless to say, most of the team knew who she was talking about.  Specifically, Kai, who's face was both red with embarrassment and rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Sensei Wu hit Kai lightly on the head with his staff. "I trust you know who this woman is talking about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The woman sighed.  "I had a feeling about this.  They wouldn't pass an opportunity for chaos up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Y—yeah, but..." Kai scratched the back of his head.  "You let them work for the Serpentine?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Not— not exactly." The woman hung her head in shame.  "A long time ago, I made a grave, grave mistake.  And it looks like everyone else is paying for it."  She looked among her neighbors, who were busy trying to get the village back in order.  She sighed and buried her head in her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The team looked at the woman.  She hid her face further, ashamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kai sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.  "We'll find them, wherever they are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The woman closed her eyes to shut in her tears.  "Thank you,"  She breathed, "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Ugh, candy," Lloyd groaned, "I <em>need </em>candy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Lloyd, you're an addict," You said, flipping your dagger up and down.  You slumped over.  You were in the worst state you could be: boredom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Honestly, you thought that getting it all out of your system was going to be good for you, but you only craved that sweet chaos high even more.  You needed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Maybe Lloyd <em>wasn't </em>the only addict in this cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You <em>had </em>planned to trap them all <em>now, </em>but...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Just one more time.  Just one more little incident and you had to stop, or else it would spiral out of control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "I may not have the staff, but I am <em>still your general!</em> <strong><em>STAND DOWN!</em></strong>" The Hypnobrai General yelled.  Skales slithered away from him sourly, balling his fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        <em>Huh.  A Serpentine inner power struggle.  Even ancient beings have drama.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Hey,"  </em>You tapped the shoulder of a Hypnobrai with indigo-tinted skin.  "Those two, what's up?" You pointed at both the general and Skales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Oh," She hissed, "They've been on the brink of conflict for a while.  Ssskalesss tellsss me all about the General, and how he'sss sssuch an, ‘all bark no bite’ persssonality.  <em>He's planning to take the General'sss ssspot, you know</em>," She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Huh.  How do you even take the title?  Do you get promoted, or—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Ssslither Pit.  They fight it out."  She said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Really?!  Well, I'm excited to see that!"  You grinned, now excited at the thought of a battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "And I normally am, but..." She paused.  " I can't help but be worried for Ssskalesss if he losssesss.  I mean, he'sss ssso sssmart, but he can be rash with hisss descisionsss, and—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Aw, someone has a crush!" You poked her in the side.  She shut her eyes, frantically waving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Well, it'sss not like that, but—" She squeaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Sure... What's your name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Ssselma."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Yeah Selma, your secret is safe with me."  You motioned zipping your lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She giggled.  For the first time, you made a snake <em>laugh</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Y/N!!!"  Lloyd screamed from across the cavern.  "WHERE DID YOU GO?!" He tried to move across the ice, but he slipped and fell back on his bottom.  He pouted as he slid across the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You turned back to him, watching as he laid his head down on the ice.  "Right here, little guy.  What's up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "I'm sleepy," He whined.  "And it's cold."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Well, you're cold 'cause the coat isn't buttoned.  Come on, sit up."  You knelt down and patted your knees.  You took the edges of the coat and started closing it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He slowly started to fall forward, involuntarily.  "Woah!" You caught him before he slipped and fell.  "Sugar crash..."</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He rubbed his eyes and frowned.  "I'm going to bed," He said, crawling in your lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Alrighty then," You said, patting his head.  He curled up really small and near-instantly fell asleep.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You sat there, now stuck to the spot on the ice.  You didn't dare move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You were in a spot where you could see half of the open hole in the ceiling.  The glow of the moon glistened onto the ice, reflecting across the cave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Ambient chatter echoed around, everyone excited to be finally free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You stared up at the sky of stars, thinking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        <em>What a day.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        You looked back down at Lloyd, who was sleeping peacefully.  You smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        <em>Maybe there is a time and a place for peace</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 — Poor Choices And A Lack Of Restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt; 3 &gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poor Choices And A Lack Of Restraint</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        You, Rattla, and Skales stood on the platform, looking into a special portal.  It projected the eyesight of the black ninja.</p><p> </p><p>        "I want a dragon," You said, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>        "Doesss the general know?" Rattla asked, amazed by the sight.</p><p> </p><p>        "<em>Of courssse not!" </em>Skales hissed at us. "He'sss been put under the control of Lloyd.  And I plan to ussse it for my bessst interessst."</p><p> </p><p>        Your eyes lowered<em>.  Sorry to burst your bubble buddy, </em>you thought, <em>but after this, you're done for.  You're staying in the ground.</em></p><p> </p><p>That said, you didn't really have a plan to trap the Hypnobrai underground.  You were more of an actions-speak-louder-than-words sort of person, in the sense that instead of thinking things through you would rather go for it.  Far more interesting, in your opinion.</p><p> </p><p>        Something else was bothering you, though.  Here's the thing— If you let them be, they could release other Serpentine.  Like the Anocandrai, which is the <em>last </em>thing you wanted.  This all has the possibility of destroying all of Ninjago.  You didn't want to <em>destroy </em>Ninjago, you just wanted to turn it upside down.  You know, have some fun.</p><p> </p><p>        But on the other hand, you had made a connection with one of them.  Selma.  She didn't have any harmful intent, and all she ever wanted was to live like a normal person. </p><p> </p><p>        You were a chaotic maniac, not heartless.  The last thing they wanted was to be trapped back underground.</p><p> </p><p>        So what were you to do?  Betray your friend, or possibly let evil snakes destroy the world?</p><p> </p><p>        Sort of a heavy decision.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone works, while you three slack?"  The general crept up behind you.  Skales quickly deleted the portal. Rattla bailed immediately, like the coward he is.</p><p> </p><p>        "Hey, I was watching outside.  No ninja," You said, putting your hands on your hips. </p><p> </p><p>        He ignored you and turned to Skales.  "As my sssecond in command, I expect more from you, <em>Ssskalesss.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>        "<em>Yesss, general." </em>Skales bowed with his hands folded.  The two walked off, to discuss something privately.</p><p> </p><p>        You took a moment to admire your new surroundings.  Lloyd had ordered the Hypnobrai to make him a treehouse fortress, and it was colossal.  It was any kid's dream, three floors, a watchtower, plenty of space, and an unnecessary amount of booby traps.</p><p> </p><p>        Heck, it was <em>your </em>dream.  It was unstable, reckless, and dangerous.  What's not to love?</p><p> </p><p>        "If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs a trap door!" You heard Lloyd, bossing his Hypnobrai army around.  "I WANT MORE BOOBY TRAPS!!!"</p><p> </p><p>        You jumped down onto the elevator platform where Lloyd stood. </p><p> </p><p>        "Aah!"  He yelped, jumping backward. </p><p> </p><p>        "Tsk tsk tsk.  Didn't you ever read Jack Rabbit and the Grasshopper Tyrant?" You shook your head, slightly amused.  "A falcon'll come and getcha if you're not careful!"</p><p> </p><p>        "...Jack Rabbit?"</p><p> </p><p>        To your surprise, instead of more pouting, he tilted his head in question.  "Who's that?"</p><p> </p><p>        "...You're joking, right?" You said, but Lloyd only shrugged his shoulders.  "Man, did Darkley's seriously stop the Literacy Initiative? Garbage."  You shook your head.  "Ah well, all you need to know is that Authoritarian rule mostly ends in failure."</p><p> </p><p>        "Authnotori— <em>what</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>        "Eh, don't worry about it.  Just treat others the way you want to be treated." </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd thought for a moment, staring at you suspiciously.  "If that's so true, then why do you make fun of everyone?  You don't treat people so nice."</p><p> </p><p>        You swung your heels back and forth and folded your hands in front of you.  "One, I never said you had to be nice.  If you want to be treated like trash, so be it.  Two, if I ever found someone who was just as insane as me, I think I'd be very pleased."</p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd only stared on, confused by you.  Before he could say anything else, you jumped down onto the roof that connected to the watchtower.</p><p> </p><p>        "I'm off to lookout.  Later."  You hopped onto the thin vine and balanced your way across it.  You flipped onto the platform, landing perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>        You looked out into the distance, staring ahead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zane</strong>
</p><p>        Zane's head loomed over the counter, where he chopped vegetables with extreme accuracy.  Quick and neat, on par with the skills of a robot itself.</p><p> </p><p>        The warm chatter of his crew echoed lightly in the background.  They talked about near everything, from music taste to arguing the true color of the teapot in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>        "I swear— I SWEAR—" Jay stood up and slammed his fists on the table.</p><p> </p><p>        "It's literally black? How is it blue?!" Cole asked through a laugh, concerned for his brother's mental state.</p><p> </p><p>        "You're not looking hard enough! It's obviously dark blue, the nuances of the color are there!" Jay looked around for someone who would support his argument when he spotted a rather bored Nya next to him.</p><p> </p><p>        "Nya! The teapot is blue, right?!" Jay shouted.</p><p> </p><p>        She snapped back to reality and looked at the teapot's color.  The entire table watched her, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>        "...And why does the color matter?"  She playfully shoved Jay's shoulder.  "Goofball."</p><p> </p><p>        The table burst out in laughter, the sound echoing through the room.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane listened as he continued to prepare the meal.  They felt so far away, even while they were in the room next to him. </p><p> </p><p>        He felt... Confused.  An emotion rare for the smartest ninja of the lineup, mind you.</p><p> </p><p>        It was as if he was disconnected from the rest of his team.  They were the warmth of family, and he was stuck in the chill of isolation.</p><p> </p><p>        To put it simply, he felt <em>different.</em></p><p> </p><p>        It wasn't the first time he had felt this emotion either.  When he first joined the team, their first missions, even as soon as earlier this day.  Disconnected, different.</p><p> </p><p>        <em>That morning, the four ninja had been training.  The monastery was lively with action.  In the middle of it all sat Zane, meditating.  He was quite the expert at it, for it has always been one of his favorite things to do.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>        But then he snapped into focus.  He jumped up and flipped forward past Jay, who stopped and stared upon being interrupted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        He then moved towards Cole, who had been wielding his golden scythe.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>        "Hey, what?" He snapped his head to Zane, who had snatched the weapon right out of his hands.  He used it to slice at the training equipment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        He formed into his Spinjitzu, spreading ice across the floor of the monastery.  This stunted Kai's form, skidding him across the ice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "Ugh..." Kai groaned, picking himself off the floor.  "This roof isn't big enough for the four of us."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "More like this roof isn't big enough for </em>
  <strong>
    <em>him.</em>
  </strong>
  <em>" Cole crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "Like he's in his own world.  I BET HE CAN'T EVEN HEAR US,"  Jay shouted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Sensei Wu calmly walked towards the trio and watched Zane with them.  All of their eyes followed the young man, unable to look away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "</em>
  <strong>
    <em>Sensei, Zane's weird</em>
  </strong>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Now, Zane wasn't stupid.  He wasn't suddenly deaf.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        As someone who was so used to being by himself, it was strange to feel this loneliness.  The loneliness felt while surrounded by friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "What is weird?  Someone who is different, or someone who is different from you?" Sensei asked, stroking his long beard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "No, Sensei, he's </em>
  <strong>
    <em>weird </em>
  </strong>
  <em>weird," Cole said.  "Like, he keeps walking in on me in the bathroom right? Says nothing, and continues like nothing is wrong."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "AND! And," Jay piped in, "The other day, Nya and I were—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "Nya?" Kai snapped his head in Jay's direction.  "What were you doing with—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "I—I didn't get to finish," Jay snapped back.  "We were watching this romantic tragedy— WITH ZANE, and y'know, Jason was RIGHT ABOUT to tell Narissa goodbye for the last time, and Zane— he starts LAUGHING!" He crossed his arms and squinted at Zane. "SO weird."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "Psh, you haven't even seen the worst of it," Kai sighed.  "I got up to get a snack one night, and when I go to open the fridge, this guy's in there!  Eating a sandwich."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "That is pretty weird," Cole says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "I'm not even done.  He doesn't even look shocked!  He looks straight at me and says, 'I'm sorry, I consumed the last of the deli meat! Cheese?' Deli meat?!  Like, what human person says that?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        The other two ninjas nodded in agreement.  There was no doubt— Zane was the weirdest person in all of Ninjago.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        But as the master of meditation he was, he fully blocked them out.  He didn't have to listen to their rude remarks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, even now, he could hear Kai's voice ringing in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        "</em>
  <strong>
    <em>Sensei, Zane's weird</em>
  </strong>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> He sighed as he pulled on a pair of pink floral oven mitts.  <em>Things are always going to be this way, aren't they?</em>  <em>I'm just... different.</em></p><p> </p><p>He reached into the oven and took out a golden-brown chicken.</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook!" Jay said, excited by the smell of the food.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane smiled to himself.  At least, through all his differences, people could still love him for his cooking.</p><p> </p><p>        "Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night."</p><p> </p><p>        "That's 'cause it glued all of our mouths shut, Cole.  You really think Jay was silent all throughout dinner?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Shove it, Scarface."</p><p> </p><p>        Kai cringed.  "That's a <em>horrible</em> nickname."</p><p> </p><p>        "You only say that because you're embarrassed about it," Cole said, leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>        "No!  It's just bad.  Be more creative."  Kai raised his voice in defense. </p><p> </p><p>        "Fine, back to Cinnamon Stick it is."  Cole grinned smugly as Kai crossed his arms in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>        "Ugh, whatever, I don't care.  I'm gonna catch them anyways."</p><p> </p><p>        Zane, feeling more positive, picked up the chicken with both of his hands.  He walked past the doorway and placed the chicken down with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>        "Dinner is served!" He looked among his teammates happily, but they were silent.  It was like they were staring past him.</p><p> </p><p>        His true smile faded as the silence grew.  <em>Oh dear, have I done something wrong?  Did I add too much garnish, or did I overcook the chicken?</em></p><p> </p><p>"BAHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p> </p><p>        The whole room burst out in laughter, banging on the table wildly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Even Sensei.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Zane only looked around and blinked.  "...What's so funny?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Zane, you're wearing a... Even <em>I </em>wouldn't wear that!" Nya pointed towards Zane's chest.</p><p> </p><p>        He looked down.  He couldn't see anything funny, just his apron.</p><p> </p><p>        "...You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?"</p><p> </p><p>        "No!" Kai said through laughs, "We laugh because you came out wearing that <em>ridiculous </em>outfit!"</p><p> </p><p>        Zane felt lost.  He didn't get it.  "I guess we don't share the same sense of humor."</p><p> </p><p>        "Well, how about this?!" Cole said, seconds before shoving a plate of grilled prawns at Kai's face. </p><p> </p><p>        The whole table burst out in laughter, again. </p><p> </p><p>        "How could you not find that funny—!" Cole said, before getting an entire bowlful of stew drenched on his head.  "EUGHH!"</p><p> </p><p>        Sensei chuckled and folded his hands.  "Now," he said, placing his hands on Kai and Cole's shoulders, "you are brothers."</p><p> </p><p>        From there, it escalated to a full-on food fight.  Zane watched as the food he spent hours preparing get thrown to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>        Yet, it wasn't the thing that was bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>        He frowned as he let himself get hit by sauces, rolls, and his prized chicken.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane slipped out of the room unnoticed.  He stepped out into the chilly night, alone.  The winter breeze swept by and tangled within the branches of a tree. </p><p> </p><p>        He pulled the apron over his head and disposed of it in a trash can.  At least, the apron did protect him from most of the food.  His face had now been cleaned, and he looked just as he did before.</p><p> </p><p>        He could hear talking inside.  "Oh man, these stains could take WEEKS to get out! You suck, Kai."  Zane looked down at his own clean clothes and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>        He looked up at the sky sprinkled with stars.  Millions of them twinkled and gifted light to nighttime Ninjago.  He could smell the crisp cold of the air as he took in a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>        Peace.</p><p> </p><p>        Out of the silence, the call of a falcon echoed through the sky.  Zane turned to look at the navy bird that just landed on the lowest branch of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>        Its yellow eyes looked right at Zane.  As if it could see him not as the weird silent-type white ninja, but just... Zane.  Just human.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane tilted his head.  To his surprise, the bird tilted along with him.  He shook his head to get a better look, but the falcon shook its head as well.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane had to test his hypothesis.</p><p> </p><p>        He flapped his arms up and down, and the falcon flapped its wings with him.  Fascinated, Zane's eyes followed the bird as it flew away.</p><p> </p><p>        He looked behind him, at the gently swaying gates of the monastery.  The laughter of his friends reached him, even outside. </p><p> </p><p>        Zane looked ahead steadily.  He was gonna follow that bird.</p><p> </p><p>        He sprinted down the stairs, desperate to keep the falcon in sight.  Through the rocky terrain of the mountain and the frozen ground of the forest, he kept going.</p><p> </p><p>        His eyes fought through the mist as he tried to keep on the falcon's trail.   He felt no real exhaustion from running, oddly enough.  He just knew he had to keep following.</p><p> </p><p>        The falcon looked back at Zane, waiting for him to catch up.  Just as Zane took a moment to catch his breath, he saw a warm orange light peek through the branches of the trees.</p><p> </p><p>        That was something different.  Zane sprung up and made is way to the top of a small hill.  What presented itself to him was a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>        A wonky treehouse structure loomed over Zane so tall, he had to take a step back to see the whole thing.  It seemed to be inspired by the Imperial ages, the time right when the Serpentine were at their height. </p><p> </p><p>        It was impressive and incredibly dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane watched the falcon, as it flew to a watchtower to the left.  Zane could see a figure leaning on their shoulder, dozing off.  As soon as the falcon flew by, they sprang awake.</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh.  Hello again," They said, turning around to face the falcon.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane jumped back behind the trunk of one of the trees.  It was that delinquent, from Jamanakai!  The one who attacked Kai, <em>the one who released the serpentine!</em></p><p>        </p><p>        Zane could practically see psychotic laughter and evil looming of them in his head.  The way they probably watched cities burn.  He gulped, about to run back to the monastery.</p><p> </p><p>        They reached out their hand, beckoning the falcon onto their fingertips.  The falcon landed calmly, nuzzling its small head on their nose.  They sighed.</p><p>        </p><p>        "You ever had to make a really hard decision?"  They asked the falcon.  It shook its head.  "Thought so.  I bet falcons have really nice lives, huh?"  They sighed and shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>        "I've made a terrible mistake." </p><p> </p><p>        Zane looked up, taken aback.  <em>Terrible mistake?</em> </p><p> </p><p>        "I locked myself into a job at my mom's shop, and I got so bored and y'know— <em>released an ancient evil</em>."  They rubbed their temples.  "And now I have to make a really hard decision— betrayal or, well, betrayal?  Against people I sort of care about."</p><p> </p><p>        The falcon tilted its head.  "My point? I don't really know.  I just wish I had... I don't know, had done something different.  I wish I had somewhere else to go.  And I wouldn't have to make this decision."</p><p> </p><p>        Zane stared in awe.  Maybe, they weren't as evil as he thought.  Just misunderstood? </p><p> </p><p>        "Oh well, I am a pillar of honor." The falcon gave them a look.  "Look, I'll deal with this soon, but not tonight!" </p><p> </p><p>        They let the falcon flap away and turned around, not having noticed Zane at all.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane stood there, unsure what to think.</p><p> </p><p>        <em>How peculiar.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p>        </p><p>        "Y/n," Selma protested, "The General will <em>kill </em>usss!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "<em>If </em>we're caught.  <em>If.</em>" You said, insisting that she sit in the tire of the tree swing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        You spent all morning getting that swing up to the watchtower, and you weren't letting up now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        "Come on, it'll be so fun.  If the General sees, I <em>swear </em>I'll take the blame.  How about that?"  Selma's shoulders relaxed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        "Well, alright, but—"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        "Okay! Go!" You shouted, jumping onto the top part of the tire.</p><p> </p><p>        "Wait I'm not—" She started screaming as the two of you swung forward.  Your stomachs dropped as you moved faster.</p><p> </p><p>        "WOOHOO!"</p><p> </p><p>        "AHHHH!"</p><p> </p><p>        The sight of the other tree was coming closer to you at a rapid pace.</p><p> </p><p>        "We're gonna hit the tree!"</p><p> </p><p>        "No we're not,<em> at least according to seventh-grade science.</em>"  You mumbled that last part.  Just as the tire was about to slam into the tree, it fell backward.  "See?"</p><p> </p><p>        Selma opened her eyes and looked up.  She smiled a little bit, realizing that this was actually a lot of fun.</p><p> </p><p>        "Wee!" She still gripped onto the sides of the tire and swung her legs. </p><p> </p><p>        The swing slowly started to lose momentum.  As you reached for the edge of a window, Lloyd appeared beside it, overlooking his fortress.  You forced the ride to a stop with your arm and leg firm on the structure, startling him.</p><p> </p><p>        "Aah!" He yelped, jumping back.  He stomped his foot and crossed his arms.  "Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, lighten up Lloyd.  It's not like we destroyed anything—"</p><p> </p><p>        Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted something.  Several somethings that were white, red, blue, and black.  Not the colors of a dense forest, but the colors of four <em>certain</em> ninja.</p><p> </p><p>        They spied through the planks, unaware you could see them.  All four of them climbed up, each running to a different supporting vine.</p><p> </p><p>        "Huh.  Hey Lloyd," You started, smirking.  "I spy with my little eye, four adorable <em>pajama pals</em> who suck and hide and seek."</p><p> </p><p>        "Huh?" Lloyd looked behind him, but could not spot the ninja.  "I— uh, I don't get it."</p><p> </p><p>        "Don't you worry about it," You said, grabbing the rope of the tire swing with one arm.  You kicked the swing back into motion, falling along with it.</p><p> </p><p>        From what you could tell from your line of motion, you were going to land on the vine with the blue ninja.  <em>Perfect.</em></p><p> </p><p>        As the tree swing swung next to the vine, you flipped off onto it.  You grabbed onto the vine and swung yourself up onto it.  The vine shook, making it near impossible to balance.</p><p> </p><p>        "Woah!"  The blue ninja held out his hands, but he slipped off.  Before he could grab back onto the vine, your hand caught him by his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>        "Shall we dance?" You joked, swinging him up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>        "AAH!" He yelled, gravity pulling back to earth.  "HELP!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Aw, you want some help?" You balanced yourself on one foot.  You aimed your foot to his side and kicked sideways.  Your kick collided with him, sending him flying back into the building.  "There. Saved."</p><p> </p><p>        That's when the fortress started to collapse.</p><p> </p><p>        You wobbled a bit, amazingly keeping your balance.  You stabilized yourself and looked up.  One of the four vines had been cut.  Even if three were cut, the whole thing was coming down.</p><p> </p><p>        By all means, you should have gotten off the collapsing structure.  You should have ensured your safety.  But more than anything else at that moment, you wanted to humiliate the ninja. </p><p> </p><p>        You spotted the black ninja, waiting on the platform next to another vine.</p><p> </p><p>        "Hey!  Pajama pals!"  You shouted, raising your dagger over the vine.  "You ever do gymnastics?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Hey! We are not 'pajama pals', we are world renowned—"</p><p> </p><p>        The structure crashed into the other direction, tilting it down. </p><p>      </p><p>        "Woah!"  The black ninja watched as his friends toppled over.  He stepped forward, but the rest of the team started shouting. </p><p> </p><p>        "No! Cole, wait!  Stay there and make sure this thing doesn't fall!"</p><p> </p><p>        You leaned off a pole, the wind sweeping across your skin, and watched the ninja scramble and panic.  Your eyes sharpened and your teeth clenched as you grinned.  You laughed, watching the disaster unfold.</p><p> </p><p>        You were so caught up in the rush that you didn't even notice that Selma was a victim to the damage.</p><p> </p><p>        "Guys," The white ninja said, backing up.  "I we need to leave now!"</p><p> </p><p>        "YOU THINK?!" The blue ninja yelled at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>        You jumped off your safety pole, running on the vine.  You landed on the roof, before the three ninja.</p><p> </p><p>        "Well," You said, brandishing your dagger, "This should be fun."</p><p> </p><p>        All three men ran at you at once.  You ducked and slid under them, letting them crash into each other. </p><p> </p><p>        "Oof!" They landed on the ground.  The blue ninja dropped his nunchucks.</p><p> </p><p>        "Aww, come on, this is too easy—" You said, reaching for the nunchucks. </p><p> </p><p>        And then came the greatest shock of electricity you've ever felt in your life.</p><p> </p><p>        "OW!"  You jumped back, surprised.  Your arm shuddered wildly. <em>Great, are their weapons password protected or something?</em></p><p> </p><p>        The blue ninja kicked you away.  You rolled onto the edge of the roof, but didn't fall off.  The red ninja ran at you immediately, trying to knock you off.  You scooted away before he could.</p><p>        </p><p>        "Woah!" He tried to balance himself.  You snuck up behind him, ready to kick him off.</p><p> </p><p>        "KAI!"</p><p> </p><p>        "WATCH OUT!"</p><p> </p><p>        You felt a powerful knockback that shook your very core.  You flew through the air, on your way to collide with the ground.  You scrambled for the edge of the roof with one hand. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        You gripped on for your life, breathing quickly.</p><p> </p><p>        "Cole!" You heard them yell with joy.  You pulled yourself slightly up.  You spotted the black ninja, tapping the handle of his scythe with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>        Something was off.</p><p> </p><p>        You could see it from there.  The color of his irises... traces of bright crimson, but he was still sharp in his senses.  But, surely no ordinary Hypnobrai would be able to keep them out of a haze but still under control.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        The moment you realized that, you knew you were all in serious danger.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        "Cole I'm so glad you're here! Come on, we need to go—"</p><p> </p><p>        The black ninja didn't hesitate to strike his friend in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>        "AAH!" The blue ninja was knocked back, falling right over you.  He grabbed onto your ankle before he could fall to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>        You shrieked.  "LET GO!!" You shook your ankle.</p><p> </p><p>        "YOU LET GO!!" He yelled, before pausing.  "Wait, actually, please don't do that."</p><p> </p><p>        "No one goes anywhere until you deal with me." He advanced towards all four of you.</p><p> </p><p>        "One of the Hypnobrai has got him!" You shouted.  "You've gotta do something before he takes us down with the fortress!"</p><p> </p><p>        Zane blocked his attack, but struggled to keep the weapon off him.  Cole swung the scythe around recklessly, hyperfocused.  He hit Kai across the platform, knocking him near you and Jay.</p><p> </p><p>        He grabbed on to Jay's ankle to save himself.</p><p> </p><p>        "HEY! WHITE NINJA?! HELP!!" You screamed, "I CAN'T HOLD EVERYONE!"  He stopped to grab onto your wrist and started to pull you three up.</p><p> </p><p>        Cole kicked him in the back, effectively shoving you all to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>        "AHH!" You all screamed, feeling gravity plummet you towards your deaths.  You looked around quickly for something, anything, you could grab onto. </p><p> </p><p>        You snatched onto one of the cut vines still on the building, just in time.  All four of you swung over to the other side of the fortress and crashed on the middle roof.</p><p> </p><p>        The whole thing toppled the other way from all of your weight.</p><p> </p><p>        "Ah, everyone to the top before he does something else!"  Kai yelled. </p><p> </p><p>        But by the time you found yourselves back at the top, Cole already had his scythe over the last vine.</p><p> </p><p>        Your stomach dropped.  This was it.</p><p> </p><p>        "Cole, don't!"</p><p> </p><p>        "No, Cole! No!"</p><p> </p><p>        A peaceful tune cut through the tension. </p><p> </p><p>        Cole stood there for a moment.  He shook his head wildly before looking up again, eyes normal.</p><p> </p><p>        "What... What's going on?  What are we doing?" He held his head, confused.</p><p> </p><p>        "What we're gonna do is get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>        You sighed, relieved.  You were actually gonna survive this!</p><p> </p><p>        All four ninja hopped on the dragon.  But as you stepped forward, they started flying away.</p><p> </p><p>        You froze.  You felt your heart drop, like the off-key slam on a piano.</p><p> </p><p>        "HEY!" You shouted, starting to actually panic. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!"</p><p> </p><p>        Most of them looked back at you, annoyed.  They didn't look like they were going to come get you.</p><p> </p><p>        Your mind was racing.  You felt your hands shake.</p><p> </p><p>        <em>NO!  Dammit, I just HAD to go and be cocky, huh?  I could have been with Lloyd right now.  No, I could have been at home, by the fire with a nice cup of hot cocoa, with mom, but NO!  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>You knew you very much deserved it, for being a huge nuisance, but that didn't stop you from being terrified.</p><p> </p><p>        "OKAY FINE, I WAS KIND OF A JERK BACK THERE.  BUT <em>PLEASE</em>?!" You screamed, your eyes glossing over.  You waved both arms frantically.</p><p> </p><p>        You didn't want to die.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane reached over his Sensei and grabbed the reigns of the dragon. </p><p> </p><p>        You felt the floor falling beneath you.  You couldn't even think.</p><p> </p><p>        As you started to drop down, you felt two hands grab your raised wrists.  Your arms swung above your head from the force.</p><p> </p><p>        The whole structure crashed as you watched, floating.</p><p> </p><p>        You laughed, in disbelief.  You were alive!</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, thank you! Thank you— <em>Hey</em>!"  You felt a piece of rope bind around your wrists as your whole body flapped through the wind, like a flag.</p><p> </p><p>        "We're keeping you tied up, so don't you DARE try anything funny." Kai said, tightening the knot three times.</p><p> </p><p>        "Okay, Cinnamon Stick.  Whatever you're into~"</p><p> </p><p>        He grimaced and turned red.  "Do you want me to drop you?!"</p><p> </p><p>        "No."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, you lost sitting privileges and hung off the edge of the dragon for the entire ride.  You weren't complaining, they did save your life.</p><p> </p><p>        You watched clouds and mountain ranges passed by.  This is a view you've never seen before, and it was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>        But littered in those clouds was a darker color.  It almost looked like smoke.</p><p> </p><p>        Wait a minute.</p><p> </p><p>        You turned your head around and audibly gasped.  "Oh god..."</p><p> </p><p>        There was the framework of what used to be a building on fire.  Flames devoured everything.  You heard the cries of an animal.</p><p> </p><p>        "Rocky!"  Cole gasped, jumping off the dragon and running down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>        You were dropped to the stony floor with a <em>thud </em>as everyone got off.</p><p> </p><p>        The wind howled.  The ninja took off their hoods and looked around at the destruction.</p><p> </p><p>        "Shard!  Put this out!" Zane called out to the light blue dragon.  It opened its mouth and shot ice at the fire, putting it out instantly.</p><p> </p><p>        Everyone looked around, spirits fallen.</p><p> </p><p>        "Our home."</p><p> </p><p>        You felt a pang of guilt.  This was your fault, wasn't it? </p><p> </p><p>        Kai balled his fist and broke a piece of wood.  You shut your eyes, knowing he was going to yell at you.  As much as you despised that sickly feeling of regret, you REALLY deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>        "If you hadn't followed that silly bird, NONE OF THIS would have happened!" </p><p> </p><p>        Now you knew that you didn't do anything that involved following a bird.</p><p> </p><p>        You opened your eyes to Kai yelling at <em>Zane.</em></p><p> </p><p>        "<em>Kai,</em>" Their Sensei scolded.</p><p>        </p><p>        "No, Sensei, he's right!" Jay stepped up and pointed a finger at Zane.  "Because of you, my high score has been <em>deleted!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>        <em>What a baby.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zane looked at him teammates, staying calm.  "...This is a teaching moment.  We must learn from this!"</p><p> </p><p>        "A teaching moment?! What's wrong with you?!" Cole yelled.  "Don't you get it? Everything we had is gone, and it's <em>your fault!"</em></p><p> </p><p>        The words stung you, even though they were yelling at Zane.  This poor guy was taking the hits you should be taking. </p><p> </p><p>        But you kept your mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>        "ENOUGH!" Sensei yelled and the ninja immediately shut up.  "We are <em>all </em>at fault."  He nodded to you as you looked away.  "Zane is your <strong>brother</strong>.  Apologize at once."</p><p> </p><p>        The ninja looked down in shame.  They slowly turned around to where Zane was standing.</p><p> </p><p>        "We're sorry Zane.  We—"</p><p> </p><p>        Zane was nowhere to be found.  Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where he went.</p><p> </p><p>        Everyone watched as a light blue dragon and a white ninja flew away into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Everyone sat around a fire.  Your arms were still bound behind you.</p><p> </p><p>        "What are we eating again?" Kai said, poking the thick skin.  </p><p> </p><p>        "Er, Mud Newt," Cole said, tearing a corner of his teeth into it.  "Not bad for something that lives underground."</p><p> </p><p>        "Ugh!" Jay threw down the newt and spit it out.  He threw a rock away from him, it landing in a tin can.</p><p> </p><p>        "You big baby, if you weren't gonna eat it, I was!" You said.</p><p> </p><p>        "Seriously?! You<em> like</em> this thing?!" He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>        "No, I haven't eaten in two days, and you're a picky eater."  You said.  "I'm literally starving, Jellybean."</p><p> </p><p>        "Why do you call us by nicknames?" Kai spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>        "Well, one, it's more fun," You said, "And I haven't been formally introduced to anyone here."</p><p> </p><p>        "Yes I did!  You know my name." Kai slammed his fist.</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh.  Well, I can't be bothered to remember.  Sorry~"</p><p> </p><p>        He rolled his eyes. "Fine.  It's Kai."</p><p> </p><p>        "Cool name, Cinnamon Stick."</p><p> </p><p>        "What?!" He said, "You said you would stop if you knew our names!"</p><p> </p><p>        "I never said I would <em>stop</em>."  You gave a slight smirk.  "Besides, I know you like it deep down~"</p><p> </p><p>        "Whatever.  He's Jay, that's Cole, Nya, Sensei Wu, and..." He paused.  "...Zane."</p><p> </p><p>        Everyone hung their heads.</p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah, I miss Zane."  Jay said, slumping over.</p><p> </p><p>        "...Zane?" Nya perked up.</p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah, Zane!  You know, the white ninja?  The strange smart one?" Jay said.</p><p> </p><p>        "No, dumbass," You kicked him lightly in the shin.  "It's Zane, he's right there!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Zane!"</p><p> </p><p>        Everyone got up to run to the white ninja.</p><p> </p><p>        "Zane, we're so sorry for everything we said!" Jay said.</p><p> </p><p>        "There is no need to apologize!"  Zane smiled, happy to see his friends.</p><p> </p><p>        "What about all that mean stuff we said?  Isn't that why you left?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Of course not! I was following the falcon."</p><p> </p><p>        Everyone shook their heads and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>        "That's our Zane," Cole chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>        But behind Zane's eyes you could see something hurt.  You brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>        Everyone closed in for a group hug.  Including you, of course.</p><p> </p><p>        "GET OFF ME!" Kai yelled.  "HOW DID YOU GET FREE!?"</p><p> </p><p>        "Deal with it.  You brought me along, you do no get to exclude me from group hugs."</p><p> </p><p>        He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.  "I should have left you on that collapsing building where you were standing."</p><p> </p><p>        "...But you didn't."</p><p> </p><p>        Cole squeezed his friend even tighter.  "We're glad to have you back, buddy." </p><p> </p><p>        "Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane joked. </p><p> </p><p>        "Yes Zane," Sensei said, "We would love for you to make dinner."</p><p> </p><p>        "But I already have!" Zane backed up and moved between the rock formations.  "Come, I want to show you all what I have found."</p><p> </p><p>        Everyone shrugged and decided to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>        "I can't explain it, but I feel a sort of connection with the falcon," Zane said as he lead the group along a sandy path.  "I think he's trying to help us find our path."</p><p>        </p><p>        Zane led everyone to the area past the rocks.  There, bathing in the majesty of the sunset, was a large stranded boat.</p><p> </p><p>        "Our new home."</p><p> </p><p>        Jay peeked over Zane's shoulder.  "Do I smell pie?!"</p><p> </p><p>        "Cobbler berry.  Oh, and I made myrtle berry.  And apple.  And—"</p><p> </p><p>        "Oh, I'm <em>so</em> getting first slice."  You said, running past everyone.  "Later losers, I call dibs on myrtle berry!"</p><p> </p><p>        "No you don't!" Kai ran after you, with Jay, Cole, and Nya following. </p><p> </p><p>        Everyone cheered as they ran to the bridge of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>        Zane and Sensei waited behind, gazing at the team from afar.</p><p> </p><p>        "I'm proud of you, Zane."</p><p> </p><p>        "For what?"</p><p> </p><p>        "I believe you have learned the most important lesson I could teach you all on your own."  Sensei looked into the distance, closing his eyes.  He then playfully hit Zane on the shoulder with his staff.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        "Go on now.  Your family is waiting for you."  Zane smiled a that statement.  Following his Sensei's advice, he jogged over to their new home.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        Sensei stayed, however.  Looking on endlessly into the sunset and its tranquility.  He kept a singular thought, a simple phrase he learned long ago, to himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>        <em>The best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 — Would You Like To Form An Alliance With Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER</strong><br/>
<strong>-====&lt; 4 &gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would You Like To Form An Alliance?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        "After everything we’ve been through," You said, half laughing, "You tie me up like this?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Tch.  Don’t try to pull stuff like that, we’re not friends.  Like you didn't expect this."  Kai said as he tugged tighter on the ropes binding your wrists to the mast.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "This is so <em>rude</em>.  I only got <em>one </em>slice of pie, and now you're gonna keep me outside in the middle of the night?" You rolled your eyes.  "This is offensive.  I'm offended."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah.  And <em>you </em>released the Serpentine, attacked us multiple times, and still continue to harass us." Cole said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Okay— technically <em>I </em>didn't release them.  Let’s just say I allowed it to happen.  And I was gonna put them back if <em>you guys</em> hadn't interfered." You gave the ninja a smug look. “So this is technically your fault.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       "Yeah.  <em>You </em>let it happen.  We can't trust <em>you.</em>" Kai said, coming back around to face you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "I haven't attacked you in the last <em>twelve hours</em>.  That’s half a day." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Duh, you've been tied up this whole time!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "I could have if I wanted to, but I didn't.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah right."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "You <em>greatly</em> underestimate me," You tilted your head upward, still able to seem above the ninja while on the floor.  "I would have absolutely destroyed you, if I didn't like you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Like us!?" Kai laughed, advancing forward with crossed arms. "You mean to tell me—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Before Kai could do or say anything stupid, Cole held a barricading arm in front of him.  He spun him around, and gathered the other two guys into a closed-off circle. He lowered his voice and said, "Listen Kai, we don't want to provoke them.  We <em>don't </em>know what they can do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "You <em>crushed </em>them back at the fortress!"  Kai argued.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "I was hypnotized, Kai.  That wasn’t me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Fine, if you won't do it, I will!"  Kai huffed.  Before he could turn around again, Cole yanked him back by the arm.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "We are <em>not </em>fighting them!  We’re gonna <em>discuss</em> this back downstairs.  Come on."  Cole dropped his arm roughly and walked towards the stairs to below deck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Where are you guys going?" You stretched your neck, following them with your sight.  "You're just gonna leave!? Hey!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai shifted a glance back to you, a sharper grimace forming on his face as he did. Finally, he followed his teammates below deck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The door slammed shut, the last of light slipping away.  In the absence of the guys, the night was silent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And with that, you let out a huge sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       <em>I can’t believe they’re idiots.  This is way too easy.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       You squinted your eyes at the sandy landscape, scanning for any movement.  You knew all sorts of predators came out at night, which would be fine if you could actually see them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You couldn't say you were a fan of the dark.  You weren't <em>scared</em>, but the way emptiness ate up your vision didn't sit with you right, and without your sight your fighting style was less than ideal, and with the dark comes surprises, and most importantly—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You jumped at the howl of a coyote.  </p><p>       </p><p> </p><p>        <em>Yikes. Time to get out of here. </em>You shifted your wrists, moving around the dagger that you hid behind your back.  As soon as you directed it upwards, it sliced through.  Freed in an instant, you hopped up and stretched your arms above your head.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You casually strolled around deck.  <em>Where to go, where to go?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The initial plan was to make a run for it as soon as the ninja looked away.  But that’s obviously out of the question now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            You could just waltz downstairs and find someone to talk to.  But you didn’t really feel like it.  You really felt like messing with the ninja.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Hmm…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            As you shifted weight onto the railing, you heard a snap.  You felt your heart drop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            You hopped backwards and landed lightly on the balls of your feet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            <em>Did they find me!? How did they find me! I admit, I thought they were stupid, but gosh I didn’t think they would—</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Oh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The ever so slight pressure you put on the railing was enough to come in contact with the window below it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            <em>Stupid old ships and their stupid old infrastructure—</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> You could make out voices echoing from window.  You crouched down, peering over the side of the ship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “<em>What if it’s a ghost ship!?” </em>You could hear Jay’s voice rising.<em> “GET ME OUT OF HERE!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            “Jay, this is not a ‘ghost ship’.  The window opened, we’re literally fine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A hand reached out and shut the window from the inside.  However, you could see the frame sway ever so slightly from the windowsill.  It wasn’t locked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You smirked.  You knew exactly what you wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-=====&lt;&gt;=====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ninja</strong>
</p><p>        The ninja team of four sat in a circle in their room, chatting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Okay, but how cool was it that Zane found this wicked ship!? It's like we're pirates!"  Jay said, hugging a pillow as he sat crisscrossed on the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Thank you." Zane nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai hunched over, a sour look on his face. "I swear— I SWEAR—!" He shouted, "I would have beaten them if Cole hadn't stopped me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Cole sighed.  “So young and reckless…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You have no right when you’re loafing around like an old man!  At least I’m doing something important.  I’m the only one who has come close to defeating them, so shut up!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Did you forget <em>you're</em> the one who said <em>I</em> crushed Y/n?" Cole said, a smile in his voice.  Kai sat still, processing what he just said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Ugh!  Whatever.  I should have taken them down," Kai said, throwing a pebble against the wall.  "I'm still fired up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Do you also not remember what happened last time when you tried to fight them?  Seriously, you're begging for trouble at this point."  Cole said back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "What!? No, I would have destroyed them."  Kai balled his fist and slammed it in his palm.  His determination and anger radiated off of him like an inferno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "I have <em>never </em>seen Kai so motivated.  Not even when we were trying to save Nya."  Jay said, before holding up a hand to whisper to Cole.  "<em>You think he likes them, <strong>for real</strong>?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "I do not!"  Kai yelled.  Cole snickered as Kai held his head in his hands.  "Ugh.  When will you guys get over this stupid joke?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "When you <em>don't</em> have a crush."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       "Then it shouldn't have ever started!" Kai shouted, face reddening.  He snatched Jay’s pillow and buried his face in it. "You guys are the WORST,” He said, his voice muffled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "You're welcome, Kai." Cole shook his head and smiled, still amused at how immature his teammate could be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "What are we doing about Y/n, anyways?" Jay asked, taking back and hugging his pillow.  "How are we even gonna start thinking about this?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "You think we could just, you know, move them in their sleep?  If we’re lucky, they'll think all this was a dream when they wake up at home." Cole leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai crossed his arms, eyes focused on the floor in silent thought.  Jay snickered.  "What, upset they’re going home so soon?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "...Y/n’s staying." Kai said, firm and sure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay and Cole near choked in response, and Zane finally looked up at his friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       "Huh!?  He finally admits it!?"  Jay jumped up and pointed at him.  "HE HAS A CRUSH ON— Mmph!" Before Jay could raise his voice further, Kai tackled him clamped his hand over Jay’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "<em>NO!"  </em>Kai seethed.  "While you idiots were <em>teasing</em> me for <em>no reason</em>, I was actually using my head.  You don't really expect Y/n to just become a non-threat after we bring them home!?  You know what they’re capable of.  They'll just find another way to be a nuisance."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        No one could respond.  What was coming out of Kai's mouth actually made <em>sense.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>        "</em>I say we keep them here, like a prison sentence.  From there we can see if they <em>actually </em>need to be put in prison, stop them from causing chaos, get information from them— or even convince them to stop, but letting them go seems like the worst option here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "...Even so..." Cole said, "That can't possibly be legal, can it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "That doesn't matter right now." Kai said, unfazed.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "You're willing to break the law for this!?" Cole said, shocked at his attitude.  "We're not exactly immune from the government, you know.  We could get in serious trouble!" He paused.  "Look, you make a really good point.  We just need to think about it more."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Great idea!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        All four ninja froze.  An energetic and <em>incredibly</em> familiarvoice cut into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "It probably would have worked better if I was still restrained though."  Low and behold, <strong>you</strong> sat right in between to Jay and Kai, filing your nails with your dagger.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "AAH!" Both guys screamed and dove out of the way.  You looked up, offended.  All of them stared at you, completely shocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Hey, no matter how attractive you find me, it’s impolite to stare!" You scolded.  "Hmph.  Show some respect."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Who says you're attractive!?"  Kai yelled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "You," You said, tossing your dagger around like a toy.  Kai grumbled and stopped talking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Wha— HOW DID YOU GET IN!?" Jay screamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Oh yeah."  You pointed your thumb behind your shoulder.  On that wall was a window, swinging open from the wind.  "Your window’s open."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        They were speechless.  All they could do was attempt to mutter out sounds and fail.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "How did you get out of the—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "See, this is how I knew you have never taken a captive before.  You didn't confiscate my weapon, when you <em>knew I had a weapon</em>.  It's really sweet actually.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "How would you know that!?"  Kai shouted, pointing at you.  "You ever taken a hostage before, huh?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "I've been a hostage.  Like, twice now.  Not to mention all the times I got detention for bringing explosives to school."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "...<em>Fireworks? </em>And it only taught me how to hide contraband better.  Seeee, that’s what I’m saying.  You would have never found anything on me, but you didn't even <em>try</em>. Try to take this whole restraining the bad guy thing serious, eh?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “We’re plenty serious!" Kai yelled, pointing directly at you.  "You’re not escaping this time, not with us watching you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            You could only laugh.  “HA!  I could escape this room, arms tied behind my back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Okay.  Bet.”  Kai said, revealing he had snuck behind you.  He bound your wrists together with the sash from his gi. You stared into space, considering the fact you could have chosen your words better. “I bet my left arm you can’t escape now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Still, you grinned. “Aw.  You guys are so innocent.  Sure, I’ll play your game.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "You don't know anything about us!  You don't know anything about what we’ve been through."  Kai argued.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "I know plenty about you guys.  Cinnamon Stick for example, you're loud, you can’t chill out, you're a blacksmith, you have a sister, you know <em>nothing</em> about hair—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "I'm just sayin', you look like a sea urchin.”  Kai tensed up, obviously insulted.  You ignored him, an imaginary lightbulb going off in your head.  “Urchin, haha.  You are just <em>endless </em>nickname potential.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ugh, no one makes fun of my hair!” Kai balled a fist and started to get up, but not before Cole grabbed him by the arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Kai, no.” He yanked him back down to the floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Ugh,” He sighed.  “Whatever, I can totally keep my cool.  And I know plenty about hair!  I look great!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You keep telling yourself that,” You said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Woo! I for one, love Kai’s nicknames.  They suit him.” Jay held a hand to his mouth, giggling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Aw really?  I can give you another one too, Leafblower.  See, you’re loud and you keep interrupting me.” Jay’s mouth was an open circle, holding an offended hand to his chest. “Anyways—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole took in a deep breath.  "Look, we all just want to know more about <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Sure.  Shoot.  Ask some questions, I’ve got time.”  You said, relaxing your legs on Kai’s shoulder.  He was shaking like an earthquake, refusing to live up to your insult. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Okay.  Um, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Y/n, L/n.  Part-time cashier, full-time nuisance.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…<em>Okay</em>, how old are you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Twenty.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Where do you live?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Jamanakai.  Above Candy Store.  The candy store.  Ever so humbly named by my mother.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “So, you live with your mother?”  Cole cupped his face with his hand. “What about your father?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You fell silent.  You weren't necessarily upset-looking, but you did zone out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        No one said anything, for at least a minute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai huffed and shoved your legs away from him.  “You’re getting us nowhere!  Ugh, let me do it!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Kai, seriously? Read the room.”  Cole frowned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai ignored him and pressed on.  “Why do you work for the Serpentine?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You think <em>I’m </em>working for the Serpentine!? That’s a joke!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Okay, so you mean to tell me you raided your own town with them, casually chatted with them, and even fought <em>us </em>with <em>them, </em>STABBED MY EYE, and you <strong>were not</strong> working for them?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You’re making no sense.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I make perfect sense!  I let the Serpentine do their thing and was <em>supposed </em>to put them back.  And everything would have been normal, if you hadn’t messed everything up.” You crossed your arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Fine— You know what, I don’t care about whatever disillusion you have— <strong><em>why</em></strong>?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Oh-ho, well that’s easy-peasy!” You smiled. “I’m bored.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “…<em>Bored!?”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Um, duh!  I live on top of a mountain.  With <em>forty</em> people, at best.  And nothing happens, ever.  It’s always cold and no one wants to talk to anyone.  I do the same old thing every same old day every same old month of the same old year.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “So— you released a <em>prime evil </em>for <em>fun!?</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Okay, I admit, there was probably a better way to fill my time, but you obviously made everything worse!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “How can you be so sure you would have handled that!?” Cole said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I’m more than qualified to take on the Hypnobrai.  I have strength, smarts, and good aim.  Look, I’ll even demonstrate.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Wh—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Before anyone could process anything, you kicked your dagger into the air and straight at Kai’s head.  He ducked instantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah right, you missed!  And you said you wouldn’t attack us!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I only missed because I wanted to.  Missing something?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The rest of the team held hands over their mouths and looked at Kai’s head in horror.   Confused, he patted the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Something was missing.  The largest chunk of gel-coated hair was gone.  He looked at the wall, the piece pinned to the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Look, fixed your hair for you.  You’re welcome~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Without hesitation, he charged right at you.  But you got up so quickly, he didn't have time to stop from crashing into the wall.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You giggled as Cole, Jay, and Zane swiftly got up to apprehend you.  You ran in circles, laughing all the while. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Can't catch me!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay stooped in his tracks and spun around.  Had the bright idea to run the other way, trapping you between them.  Which would have worked, if it was anyone but <em>you</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You reacted impossibly quick, rolling out of the way. Cole wasn’t fast enough, and crashed into Jay instead.  Behind, Zane bumped into them like a domino and knocked everyone over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was <em>hysterical.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "HA!" You cackled.  "Child's play.  If you're gonna fight like this, you might as well just go back to playing pretend with—" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You <em>froze.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your breath hitched as a blank stare instantly washed over your confident face.  Confused, the ninja all stared at you.  Their eyes lingered on your rare dormant state.  You spun around, now too embarrassed at yourself to boast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "AH, <em>I FORGOT!"</em> You groaned and clutched your head. "I FORGOT THE CHILD!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Huh?"  The whole crew was confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “LLOYD!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lloyd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Lloyd threw his tiny leg over the root of a large Darkwood tree.  He pushed the rest of his body over, falling to the ground.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Scth—!” Lloyd seethed, quickly grabbing onto his elbow.  He looked back at the stiff, sharp stick that scraped him.  It stuck out like it was supposed to be a trap.  He looked up, analyzing the dry clouds that laid across the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        These forests were no place for such a young child.  But as determined evil does, Lloyd got up and pressed onward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He held out the map in front of him, certain he was approaching his destination.  He fanned away the fog, eyes straining for any sort of shapes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He walked under the tall arches that marked the entrance of a circular graveyard.  His footsteps on the stones were the only sound around.  He hunched his shoulders and made a sour face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It’s not scary,” He said, shining his flashlight around.  “Well— maybe <em>just a little—</em> but…” He said, “…I like scary!  I’m the son of Lord Garmadon. I am darkness!”  He rotated as he walked forward, just making sure no one was following him.  “Pssh, I eat this stuff for breakfast—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “AAAH!” He screamed, looking in horror at a contorted monster <em>right in front of him</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Or, it was just a tree.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A smug smile returned to his face.  The mutated tree was the sign.  “The Fangpyres!  I found it!  The Hypnobrai’s greatest rivals, for centuries!  Heheheh, I won’t have to lift a finger.  You’re an evil <em>genius</em>, Lloyd.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He kicked the fog away from the ground in front of the tree to see if it was true.  A symbol of a two-headed snake was carved into stone.  He grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Soon, the world will know who their master is, and it will be I, Lloyd Garmadon!”  He held in hands up triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>        BAM! </em>Thunder crashed in the background.  Lloyd yelped, stumbling forward onto the small stone plate that opened the tomb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “AAH!” He screamed even more as Fangpyre soldiers sprang out of the tomb, as if they were waiting for the exact moment the tomb would open.  Lloyd flung his arms about aimlessly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As he spun his back to the tomb, a horrifying bright red snake with two heads hissed at him.  They looked like the splitting image of the mutated tree.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He froze.  Sure, he <em>was </em>pure evil, but that <em>thing</em> was horrifying!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “And who… released usss… from our captivity?”  The heads took turns speaking, their conscience split in two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Uh,” Lloyd stammered, “…Lloyd.  I— I released you!  I need to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “The Hypnobrai?” The general turned among itself.  “Those deceiving, two-faced imbeciles—“ They muttered, “It would be… <em>our </em>pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd smiled, confident they would follow him.  “I’ll lead the way!  And, there’s some ninja who need to be dealt with!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Sounds like you know what you want,” The general said, grinning. “But we are so few in numbers.  We will need… <em>reinforcements.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Um—“ Lloyd said, “What kind of reinforcements?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The general looked up to their comrades, hissing in delight.  They knew exactly what they were going to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-=====&lt;&gt;=====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ninja</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "The little twerp from Darkley's?  Garmadon's son!?" Kai asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "...Yeah.  Haha."  You laughed to mask your crippling embarrassment.  "Forgot, clumsy me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
        "YOU!? OF ALL PEOPLE, ARE RAISING A CHILD!?" Jay screamed.  "AND YOU LET <em>YOUR</em> <em>CHILD</em> NEAR <em>EVIL SNAKES</em>!? HOW HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ARRESTED ALREADY!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You cringed.  "I'm <em>not</em>.  He’s Garmadon's son, and he’s like a <em>million </em>years old.  Not to mention I just met the kid at the market— does no one remember <em>anything</em> from like <em>two days ago!</em>?" You looked around the room.  “Hey, this is your fault!  You took me away from him!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “How is this <em>our </em>fault,” Cole said, ”You were responsible for him!  YOU FORGOT ABOUT A HELPLESS CHILD!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?!” You yelled sarcastically. “Like you care!  You want to explain why <em>YOU</em> HUNG HIM from A SIGN IN FRONT OF AN <em>ENTIRE POPULATION!?</em>” You huffed and crossed your arms.  “Power abuse is a crime.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “POWER ABUSE?! YOU ABUSE YOUR POWER TOO, AGAINST ME!” Jay yelled.  “I WAS ON YOUR SIDE FOR A SECOND THERE!  BUT THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND TRY TO INSULT ME, DIDN’T YA?” He crossed his arms.  “I am <em>nothing</em> like a leafblower.  Hmph!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Like I said, Leafblower.  You couldn’t go a minute without interrupting me.” You said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I could too! Watch!” He crossed his arms and pressed his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Okay.” You smiled, delighted Jay was stupid enough to fall for your trap. “Oh my gosh, I just remembered! You guys, you know the pretty girl in the red dress?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Nya? My sister? What does she have to do with anything—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah.  Jay <em>absolutely</em> has a crush on her.  Mmhmm.  I could see him, staring at her all dinner.  That was cute.  You know what isn’t as cute?  Going through someone’s laundry—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            As expected, Kai's head snapped to Jay.  “YOU <strong>WHAT</strong>?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            As Kai got up, Jay scrambled onto his hands and crawled backwards.“Um— No— I was… Looking for my stuff?! Haha.” He looked at anywhere but Kai, fearing for his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Nice try, blockhead!  Nya’s clothes are separated from ours!  What were you doing there, huh?!  Stealing underwear!? What were you gonna do then!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “StoOOop ShaAking MEeE!” Jay said, eyes filled pitiful tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You creep! If you go anywhere <em>close </em>to my sister, I punt you into the sun!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            <em>Click.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The team looked up, at the unlocked door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I believe someone owes me their left arm.” You said, crossing your arms. “I could absolutely leave right now, but I won’t.  You know why?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Coyotes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “—No.  I just got an idea.  I believe,” You said, pacing, “We can work together.  I mean, we’re both looking for Lloyd.  We both want the Serpentine back underground.  I have the skill and knowledge, you have the equipment and titles.  And me staying fits into your <em>horrible </em>plan from earlier.  It’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You seriously think we would work with you?” Cole asked.  You shrugged.  “You’re kidding, right? You’ve done nothing but harass us since we met!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Fair.  But that’s only because I thought you guys <em>sucked.</em>” You plopped back into your seat. “You dismissed a vital part of our history, disrespected a child, and soaked up praise like a sponge.  But once you saw a real threat, you gave everything to stop them, to stop <em>me.  </em>That’s admirable in its own right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The guys were speechless.  It seemed impossible that <em>you </em>of all people admired them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You guys are still pretty stupid, though.” Instantly, the team froze into shocked offense.  “Your actions have consequences.  Karma is coming right back at you guys.”  <em>And me too, apparently. </em>“What I’m saying is, mistakes have been made, and they’re gonna be fixed.  Because now you have… me!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “That’s nice but… Can we really trust you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            You sighed. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll keep my hands tied.  I’ll even give my word.”  You raised your right hand and held the left behind your back. “I won’t attack anyone on this ship.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole looked to Kai, Jay, then Zane.  Everyone seemed on board, even if some were expressing it with more acceptance than others.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Cole turned back to you, his head nodded. “…Okay.  Until we find Lloyd, we work together.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Up, up!” Sensei Wu barged into the room with his gong. “With the morning light we rise.  Evil doesn’t sleep in, so neither should you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Nooo,” Kai groaned into his pillow.  “Five more minutes…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “It would take Lord Garmadon five <em>seconds </em>to destroy you if you do not greet each day as an opportunity to grow!” Sensei Wu continued to bang louder and louder on his gong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Okay okay, <strong><em>we're up</em></strong>!” Kai rolled out of his bed. “But if you want us to reach full potential, shouldn't we <em>at least</em> get a full night of rest!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole got up and stretched his back. “You call that a rest? I think my back had more lumps than the mattress.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu went over to wake up Zane, but in his place was someone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu looked up and pointed at you, dead asleep in Zane’s bed. “…Does anyone want to explain?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai got up without a word and stood above you.  He didn’t hesitate to pick you up and throw you on the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “OW!”  You shouted.  “Noooo, it’s so cold...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Everyone surrounded you.  You sprung up, recovering yourself from the dusty floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Hi! Good morning.  I am here to help you guys out!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Sensei Wu turned to his pupils. “I see the night has brought a change of heart.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Wait, so where is Zane?” Cole asked, looking around the room.  Low and behold, the poor guy was sitting at the foot of the bed, meditating.  He blinked his eyes open and stared blankly at everyone watching him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            You gasped with joy.  “<em>Zane, you’re an <strong>angel</strong></em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “That’s not fair!  We never said you could steal our space!” Kai said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “No.  Zane <em>offered </em>his space <em>like a decent human being.  </em>Be like Zane.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Instead of responding, Zane got up and completely ignored everyone to gaze outside the window. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We were up so late, just talking about everything, I guess we lost track of time.” Jay twirled his toothbrush around his fingers, walking over to the sink.  He turned the sink on while starring at his reflection. “You know, since the monastery burned down, I'm just glad we have a roof over our head— <em>PTOO!</em>” He spit out a sand-covered wad of toothpaste.  He peeled at his tongue, rushing to get the horrid texture out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What is our lesson today, Sensei? Mastering the strike of the Scorpion? Or perhaps the grace of—“ Before he could finish his sentence, he fell through the floor and kicked up tons of dust.  Sensei Wu shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think today's lesson would be chores.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Chores?!” Everyone shouted in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ninja fight, Sensei. They <em>do not</em> clean," Cole said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You turned to the pouting group and giggled. “Ha.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu stopped in his tracks. “Ah, I almost forgot.  <em>You</em> will also participate in this lesson.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hg— Why!?” You shouted, without thinking.  Kai knocked you in the stomach. “Um, last I checked <em>sir</em>, I’m no ninja so...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Did you not say you were here to help?”  You stared into him, considering if kicking an old man was unethical.  “Agreeing to work together is a commitment.  In order to reach your own full potential, you must learn to honor your commitments.  Which means you will aid those you’ve promised to help.” Sensei fully turned around. “So I suggest you put your backs into it.” And with the bang of a gong, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>He’s so weird…” </em>You said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai groaned and threw his pillow back on his bed. “This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay elbowed Kai’s side. “Unless we put more than our backs into it, eh?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-=====&lt;&gt;=====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai and Zane stood in a room rife with cobwebs and dust.  Zane flung his shurikens at the wall, coating the room in a light frost.  Kai drew his sword’s flame and held it to the ice.  In an instant, the room was clear of dirt and grime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        However, that didn’t mean it didn’t need polish.  As soon as Kai and Zane got out of the way you slid down the hallway, brushes taped to your feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “That’s actually kind of smart.” Cole nodded his head, genuinely shocked you could do something intelligent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, I <em>am </em>a world-class genius.”  You said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        After most everything was coated with polish and properly dried, everyone went below deck to sort out the larger pieces of tech.  You walked out of the room, hugging a blue machine. “This is mine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No.” Kai walked over and went to tug the thing from you, which you refused.  “If we’re working together, we’re allies.  And allies share their belongings.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Nooo,” You reached after the machine as it was taken from your arms.  You sighed dramatically, but still turned around to get back to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “GIVE ME A MINUTE!” You felt a wobble as you balanced through the ropes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “How are they doing this?” Cole asked, gesturing to you and your incredible balance.  Zane shrugged and Kai tugged on the rope again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hurry up then!”  Kai yelled.  You untied the last piece of tangled rope and hopped down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I almost died.  Jerks.” You lightly shoved Kai’s shoulder.  “It should be good to go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole, Kai, and Zane tugged on the long rope.  Together, they brought up the sails.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole looked around the Bounty.  “Zane, did you double check the generators?” Zane nodded his head. “Well, that should be it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh my gosh,” Jay said, bouncing around.  “You GUYS!  Our base looks so cool!  Maybe later, I could start adding some mechanisms, like if we put another generator down there, hmm, we could have more power and…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Earth to Jay!” You waved in front of Jay’s face. “I for one, think it’s time to take a break.  Do we have a copy of Fist2Face?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai nodded.  “Yeah, but you should know, I’m one of the best players in Ninjago.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah, just like you’re one of the most skilled fighters in Ninjago.  Good, but not better than <em>me.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ohohoho, you do NOT want to challenge me.” Kai said.  He turned around, thinking it was the end of the discussion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You smirked and shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly.  “You sound scared.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai froze.  You knew it would get to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “...Fine, we’ll do a championship.  Whoever wins gets title of Fist2Face champion… on this ship.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What’s with you and championships?” Cole asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You’re on.  Hope you’re ready to be destroyed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah, right.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What you are looking at my friends,” You said, pointing at yourself, “Is Fist2Face Champion.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai leaned his head back.  He stared at the ceiling and didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Y/n, you’ve killed him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Serves him right.  He did not heed my warning, and he has paid the price.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Um, harsh much?” Jay crossed his legs into a criss-cross.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Maybe.  HA!” You jumped to stand on the couch.  “Bow down to your champion!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai rolled his eyes and rose to meet you. “No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Stop quoting Mulan and admit it!  I <em>am</em> the best Fist2Face player.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Okay, okay…” Kai raised his hands in defense.  “…But only on normal mode.  I would have crushed you in Sudden Death!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Wanna bet!?” You gripped your controller. “Comrades, boot up sudden death mode.  I’m about to sweep the floors with Cinnamon Stick here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As you both plopped down for your next battle, footsteps echoed through the walls.  The door squeaked open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Wow, this place looks amazing!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Nya!?” Kai whipped his head backward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A fatal mistake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “HA!” You blasted Kai’s avatar off the stage.  He was toast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Agh!” Kai slammed his hands on his knees. “I was distracted! That didn’t count!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “HA! You’re the sorest loser to ever lose sorely!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nya looked from you to Kai.  “Um, what’s happening?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I keep beating your brother at Fist2Face.  He keeps asking for round after round, more, more, more.  And I gave him more, and he’s being salty about it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Huh.  I didn’t think anyone could beat Kai at Fist2Face.” Nya looked genuinely surprised, which stung Kai's ego all the more. “The more you know.  You guys did all this and had time to play that much?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole looked up at Sensei and winked.  “Ninja don’t just fight Nya, they clean.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu raised his eyebrows.   He stroked his beard, looking off into a non-existent distance.  “Oh.  You have exceeded my expectations, but can you keep it up?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>        HONK!</em> <em>HONK!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Um, pinch me if I’m wrong, but I think we have... visitors?” Nya went to peer out the window.  Sure enough, a ramshackle car was pulling up to the Bounty. “Loud ones, at that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole got up to look out the window. “In the middle of the desert!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay facepalmed.  He groaned as he dragged is hand across his face.  “Ugh, my parents!  They must have tracked the phone signal!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What!?" Everyone asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay pointed at everyone defensively.  “I swear on the First Spinjitsu Master, if <em>any </em>of you start talking, I’ll kick you off this ship!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Who died and made you king?” You said, rolling your eyes as you half-smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Especially </em>you, Y/n!  Cause then they’ll start talking, and you’ll start talking, and then half the day is gone before you know it, and—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We get it!” Kai raised his voice. “They’re talkers.  <em>Looks like the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay collected everyone in a single-file line.  He led everyone outside, like a first-grade class that was going to get class detention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The machine parked right next to a pile of junk you guys had put out.  A couple in their sixties emerged from the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “OH LOOK IT’S MY BABY BOY!” The woman shouted, bubbling with joy. “It’s been so long since we heard from you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ma, I called you <em>not even a day ago.</em>  And did you track the call all the way here!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, we just had to see how our heart and soul was doing!” Jay's dad aggressively wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “And, you just weren’t coming to us, we had to come to you! Uh— so when you coming out to the Junkyard, eh?  You keep saying you’re coming, and then you don’t!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Da—ad, do we <em>have </em>to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends!?” Jay's shoulders hunched in defense.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Aw, he hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard,” His mom said.  She scanned the little team.  The second her eyes set on Nya, they lit up. “Oooo, and who are you?  You are <em>just </em>my son’s type!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “MO—OM!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What, I’m just looking out for ya.  Jay’s never been much of a straightforward boy, see.  But he’s very kind and sweet!  He’s the best there is!”  She pinched Nya's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nya smiled out of courtesy.  “Thank you…?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay's Dad slapped the solid planks that made up the side of the ship. “Oh, I just love the ship! Impressive work, son!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I’m sure he would like to give you guys a tour…?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No.” Jay walked backwards to the front of the group. “We are doing <em>just fine</em>, we are great in fact, thanks for checking in, but we have to—" He stepped a little too far to the right and slipped off the plank.  He landed face-first in the sand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Everyone leaned over to see if Jay was okay.  You didn't hesitate to laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “HA—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay's mom snapped her head to you.  “Oh!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh.” You remembered exactly what you weren't supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I don’t remember Jay mentioning you.” She went to grab your hands, but quickly noticed they were behind your back. “…Why are your hands tied?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well!  Let’s change the subject!” You grinned.  “I am none other than the surprise sixth member of the team!  Y/n L/n— <em>delighted </em>to meet you.” You bowed dramatically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Sixth member? Of this little old team? How fun!” She clapped her hands in delight. “Ah! That reminds me!  When Jay was younger, he had the <em>biggest </em>crush on this animated character from Starfarer.  They were the sixth member of the team too, you know?  Now that I think about it, you look an awful lot like ‘em!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Really?” You leaned forward with exaggerated intrigue.  Jay glared at you from below, mouthing <em>I will kill you</em>.  You winked back at him and said, “Tell me more.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Did you know, when Jay was a young’n, he used to put pictures of them everywhere—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “TOUR! NOW!” Jay ran up the plank and shoved his parents aside.  He spun on his heels to hide from everyone’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay lead everyone around the various parts of the ship.  He pointed out every small detail, as to not give anyone any time to say anything embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Of course, it didn’t <em>really</em> work.  Jay didn’t have the heart to outright ignore his parents. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh, how I remember you used to be such a scaredy-cat!” Edna said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay walked further ahead of the group and hunched his shoulders.  For just a second, he glanced back.  Not at you, behind you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oh yeah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He quickly whipped his head back forward and shoved open the door back upstairs.  As you suspected, Nya was behind you and steering clear of Jay's parents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Jay likes Nya.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        However, everyone on this ship had a bad case of illiteracy; they couldn’t read the room.  It was up to you then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Was Jay young when he started inventing?” You asked.  Everyone turned their heads to you.  “I mean, because he was born in a junkyard.  Did he start building young?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ooh! Yes, in fact!” Edna said, delighted.  “Jay was always running out and about, trying to help his father.  I would always want to drag him in, but Ed insisted he stay out and watch! Glad he did, look at our little genius now!  He was always a fast learner.  Oh Ed, do you remember the first time Jay used the potty—?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “ANYWAY, this is the bridge!”  Jay interrupted his parents to gesture around the room.  “This here extends into a periscope, and we can look all across Ninjago.  And this... ” He spun around the periscope to the sturdy blue machine on the counter.  "If a Serpentine’s not giving us the answer we want, and we're late up night...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Ed cut in.  “—A neuro apparatus to read their minds!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “An audio appliance to make ‘em talk!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No, a cappuccino machine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You gently placed a hand on the machine’s glossy surface.  “My own child… Taken from me…” You shook a clenched fist.  “Monsters…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai glared at you, unimpressed.  “If you’re gonna complain about missing ‘children’, complain about the one you lost.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ooh, that’s a low blow.” You turned to Ed and Edna, who were clearly confused.  “Don’t mind Cinnamon stick here, he’s just being a sore loser.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Sore loser!? Ha!” Kai clenched his fist as he glared at you. “Sore is what you’re gonna be after I’m done with you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A condescending grin grew on your face as you cracked your knuckles. “Is that a threat? Because I won’t hesitate to pound you into the sand.  I’ll snap you in half like the Cinnamon Stick you are!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay cut in front of you two.  “Please excuse them, they’re idiots.” You both snapped your heads back to Jay, offended.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “So yeah, I pretty much built and programmed all this from scraps.” Jay went to rest an elbow nonchalantly on the periscope, only to miss completely.  He yelped and scrambled to keep himself balanced.  As he stood up straight, he shot finger guns at no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh Jay,” Ed grabbed his son’s shoulder.  He looked around the room, teary eyed. “We couldn’t be prouder to be your parents.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Why don't you tell them about the button?” Cole rested his hand on the button in question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Haha,” Jay smiled, rushing over to knock Cole’s hand off of his precious work. “<em>It's not ready yet.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "The button!?  What's that?” You cut in.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay out his hands on his hips.  "<em>Well, w</em>hile you two spent all that time battling it out in Fist2Face, <em>I </em>made myself useful and started on a new mechanic!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>        “</strong>He's working on a special defense system.” Zane said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Ed’s eyes lit up.  He approached the button, intrigued. “Oh, really? What does it do? Can I help?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay grimaced and walked forward to stop him.  “No, it's okay. I don't need your help, <em>Dad.</em>  Let's just leave it alone.” He sighed.  Jay’s eyes darted around the room, eyes landing on the clock. “Hey, would you look at the time!” He gestured his parents towards the exit. “Don't you need to get back before it gets dark? Remember, there's dangerous Serpentine out there!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The twinkle in Ed’s eyes faded.  “Uh, I suppose we should get back...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>        “</strong>Edna, it was a pleasure having you here.” Cole said, patting Jay’s back.  “We can’t wait to finish hearing about Jay's first potty time.” Jay grit his teeth in a forced smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh, we’re just so glad Jay has made such polite friends!” Edna held her hands over her heart.  “Oh, and wait until you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Snakes, ma.  <strong><em>Snakes!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>        “</strong>Okay, we're going. We're going.” Ed and Edna opened the door to leave the bridge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Back outside, the couple started up the engine to their car. “So you promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Yes!</em> I promise! But only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark.” Jay's expression softened. “Uh, your headlights are working, right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Ed grinned and flipped on the headlights.  Everyone squinted and turned away, the light way too strong..  “Heh, like 'em? I used a little extra juice.” He turned on the engine.  “Alrighty.  We’re on our way out.  Can’t wait till you visit, son!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “And bring Nya with you, will ya? I can see why you like her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong><em>Mom!</em></strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 — I Crush Hearts, Not Dreams So Obviously I’m Incredibly Qualified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt; 5 &gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I Crush Hearts, Not Dreams So Obviously I’m Incredibly Qualified</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Jay was following you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        When you were eating breakfast, when you were rummaging for more equipment, when you were teasing Kai.  He was always <em>there, </em>glaring at you from afar.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>        Waiting for something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Not that it really threatened you.  Jay had the malice of a golden retriever.   You carried with your day, causing problems and whatnot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        However, as everyone was leaving the bridge meeting, Jay stopped in front of you in the hallway.  You couldn't get past him, the hallway was so narrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Jay.  Buddy.  I gotta get through.” You tapped his shoulder, but he didn't answer.  “Jay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        To your surprise, he spun around and pushed you against the wall.  He slammed his hands against the wall to barricade you in one spot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong>What do you want from my parents?</strong>” He glared into you.  His expression was cold, not an ounce of anxiety or mockery.  For the first time since you met him, he was acting <em>dead</em> serious. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        However, you could not. “Aren’t we awful close,” You teased as you tilted your head, “What are we, in a teen romance novel?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He immediately backed off, hands up as his face turned pink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>Aww.  </em>You shook your head as you shut your eyes and smiled.  “I’m not flirting with you, if that’s what you think.  And to answer your question, I don’t want anything from your parents.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What do you want then?  You kept asking so many questions.”  He paused.  “You must really hate me, huh?  To embarrass me like that—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Quite the contrary.” You pressed your palms together and pointed directly at him.  “Jay, let me front with you; <em>you’re an idiot.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He opened his mouth in shock, ready to defend himself.  You held your hand in front of his face like he was a pause button.  “Let me finish.  You’re an idiot<em> for letting Nya slip away from you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Huh!?” He was taken aback.  “How do you know about— And Nya… <em>slipping away from me</em>!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “How do you not see it?  I noticed it the second I got here.  Gosh, you’re dense too,” You huffed.  “Following her around, rushing into her conversations, letting your parents tease you like that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well— it's obviously not their fault that’s they’re so blunt, but I can see you hate it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay fell into his thoughts.  He turned away from you, pacing around.  “…I can’t say I like when they're being annoying.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “This might be tough to hear, but this is you.  How do you think Nya feels seeing you let your parents walk all over you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He looked up at you, suspicious.  “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You smirked and masked your face dramatically with your hand.  “Well… What you need is a <em>wingman</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Eh!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Someone who is in on your plan to get with Nya!  And will most likely have to do most of the work because let’s face it, you’re too timid to make a move!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “How are you so supportive and insulting at the same time!?” He whined. “I’m guessing <em>you</em> want to help me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yes, absolutely.  This is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen since yesterday.”  You patted his shoulder.  “And don’t sweat it, I have been <em>very</em> successful at this before.  Look, I even have an official card.”  You handed him a small rectangle of paper you kept in your shirt pocket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay held the card with both hands and squinted at the words.  “…Y/n, this is a folded-up index card.  Made with the bad crayons.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yes, but consider; it also says I am the school Matchmaker Of The Year.” You smiled as if you had made a good point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He glanced away, then back at you. “Somehow I trust you less.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Fine, I can prove myself,” You said.  “I have a foolproof plan.  You go visit your parents—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Let me say what I have to say!”  You assured him.  “You go visit your parents <em>with Nya.  </em>Casually impress her with some interesting facts about yourself, go let your parents know that you’re an independent young man who has boundaries, and show Nya you are competent and level-headed and charming.  Killing three birds with one stone.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He looked at you like you were insane.  “What…?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “And when Nya has fallen head-over-heels for you, there’s no need to thank me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>How is that going to work</em>!?” Jay stammered, a panic rising in his voice.  “<em><strong>Why</strong> </em>are you so confident in <em>everything</em>?  How do you never worry about what could go wrong?  This isn't a joke!”  He combed his hair back with his fingers, still avoiding your eyes.  “I mean, she could refuse, or my parents could get mad at me, and—” He shook wildly like the busted washing machine in the control room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You shook your head.  <em>He really didn't get it, did he?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Jay</em>.”  You firmly grabbed his shoulders.  “Life is <em>short</em>. You have to take a risk once in a while.  Trust me, it’s so much worse living in regret.”  You shrugged.  “Besides, the worst that can happen is she says no.  And then you get over it!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As you let go of him, he stared at you, dumbfounded.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He took a moment to think.  He stared into your eyes, as if he was trying see your very thoughts through them.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…I guess it’s worth a try.”  He slammed his fist on his palm, now light with the fire of determination.  “Okay.  I’ll do it!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>There’s no way I’m doing this,”</em> Jay whispered, as he stood frozen in place.  It was like his feet were glued to the floor, and he was going to be forever stuck in the doorway between the bridge and the deck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He stared longingly at Nya, who was welding together some metal pieces by herself.  The welding helmet obscured her head, so Jay couldn’t read her facial expressions. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        She was so calm and focused that it was going to kill him.  Jay’s heart raced, now doubting everything you had told him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You stood behind him, holding his shoulders as a support.  “<em>It’s too late to back out now!  You’re already so close, and any minute now someone could interrupt you guys.  The time is now</em>!” You assured him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Still, he stood shakily still.  “<em>What if she’s working on something important!?</em> <em>I don’t know, I think I need a little more time—”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>What you need is a little push!”</em>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “What!?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You gently shoved him forward. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “AAH!” He yelped, stumbling into the room with his arms scrambling for balance.  Nya instantly looked up and flicked off her welding flame.  She lifted the helmet off her head and revealed an eyes-wide expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Jay!” Nya said, shocked.  “W—What are you doing here!? Haha,” She said, immediately rushing to set down her tool and obscure her project.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay froze up again.  He could only think, <em>I’m bothering her, aren’t I?  I should have waited—! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He looked back through the doorway.  You were holding up two supportive thumbs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Ohhh, I’m going tot KILL Y/n after this!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…Nya! Hi,” Jay said, springing up into straight posture.  “I— Um, well, I have to go see my parents, all by myself…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As he said that, Kai just happened to walk above deck.  You, suspiciously crouching in the doorway to the bridge definitely caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He snuck up behind you.  “Who are you eavesdropping on now?”  You whipped your head back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Oh my god, Kai <strong>no</strong></em>,” You whispered, firmly pushing him away with both hands.  “<em>Jay is working on something, go away!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Nice try</em>,” He said, grabbing your wrists to try and push past you, “<em>You would never honestly tell me to go away.  What’s going on</em>!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “And, um, it would sure be nice to have company...” Jay said as he fidgeted with his fingers, looking at the floor.  Kai looked at you, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>I knew it!  My twin sense was tingling</em>.”  He was now actively trying to force himself past you.  “<em>Let me through!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>No!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “I<strong> will </strong>hurt you if you don’t move!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>        “That’s not fair! I lost fighting privileges, you can't make me a punching bag!” </em>You said, still pushing back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Too bad</em>!” He said.  Try as you might, you weren’t physically strong enough to stop Kai and his will to protect his sister.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay was too hyper focused on himself to notice you and Kai fighting in the background.  “…So, I—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Your arms gave out.  He toppled over you and you both rolled through the door and to the ground. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai hopped up and ran right up next to Jay. He aggressively slapped his back and leaned over his shoulder.  “Of course we’ll go with you, <strong>buddy</strong>!” He quickly put an angelic grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay froze up again. “I…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I’m sure the team wouldn’t mind, I’ll go get the dragons!  Don’t worry about it! ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay was speechless.  He shivered as his eyes bulged at floor, trying not to cry.  Nya glanced around, far more concerned about the amount of people in the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You brought yourself back up and glared at Kai.  You facepalmed as you made a mental note; <em>this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “THIS IS A DISASTER.” Jay whined, lying flat on his back.  He spread his arms down on the patch of dirt.  “Just let the earth reclaim me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “NO!  You’re gonna be fine.”  You pumped your fists, trying to stay positive.  “We just have an obstacle.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The breeze blew heavy over the two of you.  Sand covered your heads.  You sighed, dusting the grains off of your clothes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        At least out here, you could scheme in peace.  Kai had followed Jay around like a hawk.  There wasn’t a minute you had to form a plan.  So the second Kai looked away, you dragged Jay outside onto the rocks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Look.  Maybe, this is a good thing.  It’s pretty clear that you can’t hold a conversation with Nya, so maybe having other people will make it less awkward?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You’re so mean.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No one else will tell you the truth.  Anyways, the best part is I get to come with you!” You looked back at the Bounty.  “Kai further proves he’s an idiot <em>every day</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You’re really gonna still try to help me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Duh.  Unless you hang me off the side of a dragon again, that’s not ideal.”  You stood up.  “Come on, it’s time for phase two!  Let’s do this!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You dragged Jay over to the crevices in the large rock the Bounty was stranded on, where the dragons were kept.  Jay tugged on Wisp’s chain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The creature groaned and shook its head.  “I know, you’re tired, but this’ll be quick!  Please!?”  Jay pleaded, but Wisp didn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu walked from behind Wisp, holding a comically large thermometer.  “It is as I thought.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Is he sick!?” Jay asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No.  The dragons are molting. They're shedding their scales.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Every adolescent Dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation.” Sensei Wu set down the thermometer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…Will we see them again?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “It is hard to say. But we need to allow them to follow their path.”  Sensei Wu then turned to go inside, to tell the others the unfortunate news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay turned to you, eyes screaming <em>could this get ANY worse!?</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You sighed in agreement.  This had gone wrong in several different ways.  You weren’t going to let that stop you, though.  You were dedicated to living up to your matchmaking name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The team gathered on the empty highway and started walking towards the Junkyard.  Jay looked up, watching the four dragons fade into the distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Of all the days to lose our ride...” He said, kicking a pebble off the road.  He stretched his arms above his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You had been restrained.  Again.   You really hoped Kai had forgotten, but oh well. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You trailed behind Nya, constantly looking everyone.  Jay refused to look back at Nya, feeling Kai’s angry stare on his back.  Cole and Zane had zoned out.  Sensei Wu was playing the flute, and Nya was staring awkwardly at Jay. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Someone had to say something fast, because the trip was becoming incredibly awkward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Soooo,” You said, “Jay, how long do you think it’ll take for us to get there?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You baby.  It’s not even been ten minutes.” Kai turned back at you and glared.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Did I ask you?” He paused, trying his best to hold back a shout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hmm.  We just passed the cactus, so maybe another ten minutes?”  Jay deadpanned, unimpressed with himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>The cactus?</em>” Cole snapped back into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah.  There’s a cactus with one flower about twenty feet ago, and I guess I got used to counting the minutes until I could get home?  I don’t know.  It’s not important.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You wanted to slap Jay for being so pessimistic.  Kai looked back at you, annoyingly happy at how unconfident Jay was.  You squinted your eyes back and straightened your posture.  <em>Okay.  I didn’t win this award for nothing.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well I think it’s cool.”  You nodded your head.  “And you copied the mechanism for the power board from memory, right?  Photographic memory is rare.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Huh, I guess so<em>.</em>”  Jay didn’t even bother to look back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        It’s like he <strong>wants</strong> us to fail.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Wait, so you built the power board from scratch?”  It was Nya who spoke up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay tensed up.  “—Uh, yeah!  All from up here.” He tapped his forehead. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Really?” Nya sounded genuinely impressed.  “Huh.  That’s cool.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai gave you a sour look.  “He plugged together some wires, big deal.  His nun-chucks did most of the work anyway.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Says the one who can’t install a lightbulb,” You shot back.  He turned back to you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Bet you couldn’t cast a sword.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Duh, I’m not a blacksmith.  And Nya casts better swords than you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He balled his fists.  “How would you know that!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You shrugged and flashed a cheeky smile. “I don’t, I can just tell.  You have the patience of a twig.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “That makes no sense.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Just like your store.  Not a cent.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        In that moment, Kai came <em>really</em> close to murdering you.  He flinched, but he refused to look back at you.  No one said anything after that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>I sense I may have made a mistake.  </em>The sound of a tumbleweed was all that could be heard.  <em>Congratulations, you killed the conversation.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Sensei Wu carried on with his special tune.  Zane blinked and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “That flute. Why is it so special?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu set down the flute to speak.  “Well, long ago there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine.  But as time moves on, we forget the ways of the past.  There are only three flutes left, and this is one.”  Sensei Wu carried on with his tune. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sure enough, the Junkyard came into viewing distance.  “See, there it is—?” Jay stopped in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Something's <em>wrong</em>.  It's quiet.”  Jay’s tone suddenly got incredibly serious. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong>My family is never quiet.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay pulled his hood over his head broke into a sprint.  Everyone quickly followed, now sensing a sick feeling.  <em>Something did feel off.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay ran through the entrance and didn’t even look to make his way past piles of trash.  He spun in circles, listening for something, <em>anything.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        His ears pricked in the direction of a broken-down fridge.  Banging and muffled screaming.  His eyes widened.  He ran over to the fridge and tugged at the handle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You dashed over.  You twisted out of your restraints and picked at the knot that held the fridge closed.  As you flung it open, you saw it.  The fun, elderly couple you had seen <em>just yesterday.  </em>Tied up and gagged.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        If it scared you, you couldn’t imagine how Jay felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…<strong>What happened? <em>Who</em> did this?<em>”  </em></strong>You could hear the dread in his voice.  He ripped the duct tape off of their mouths.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And you saw something you didn’t want to recognize.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh Jay, we’re glad you came, but you shouldn’t have!”  As he spoke, you could see two sharpened incisors and a lisp from a thin tongue. “You’ve got ta get out of here, it’s the <em>ssssnakes</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>No.</em>”  You could hear the thoughts spinning in your head.  <em>How did they get out!?  Was it Lloyd!?  Is he nearby!?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Was this seriously your fault?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>        “EVERYONE DUCK!”  </em>Jay yelled.  You instinctively dropped to the floor.  Jay brought his parents to the ground, just in time as a wrecking ball flew over your heads.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Your heart was pounding as you lifted your upper body from the dirt.  <em>Where are they!?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sensei Wu pointed his staff up on a pile of junk<em>.  “Lloyd!?”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sure enough, the twelve-year-old boy was standing above the team like a tyrant above their empire.  “Hello, <em>uncle</em>. Looks like we're not the only family reunion.”  He cackled as the Fangpyre general slithered up next to him. “Glad we’re in a Junkyard, ninja.  Need to take out the <em>trash</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong>LLOYD!?</strong>”  You shouted up at him.  He looked down at you, before dropping his jaw in shock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He looked at you, standing beside the ninja.  Unrestrained.  “You… You’re with the ninja!?”  He hunched his shoulders, furious.  “<em>You betrayed me!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You held up your hands in defense.  “No, Lloyd, I—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He didn’t bother to listen.  “<strong><em>ATTACK!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A group of Fangpyre soldiers rounded the corner, following behind something else.  Amalgamations of scraps of metal, old rubber, and broken pieces.  <em>The venom.  It possessed the scraps.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cole surveyed the Junkyard. “There’s too many!  <em>What do we do!?”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was true, with the reinforcements, you were greatly outnumbered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But this time, <em>you</em> were fighting <em>against </em>the snakes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do, we <em>fight.</em>”  You smirked, not even able to take such a dark battle seriously.  You cracked your knuckles and drew your dagger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        For a moment, at the sound of you, the Fangpyre froze.  This didn’t take to Lloyd too kindly.  “What are you waiting around for!?  GET THEM!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay glared up at Lloyd and the general, the glitter of the golden staff flashing in his eye.  If he got the staff, he got his parents back safe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong>Nobody</strong> messes with my family. Ninja, go!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And the battle really begun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole, Zane, and Kai ran straight into the group of monsters.  Free to cause damage, all three brought out their golden weapons. They started attacking the clones, shrinking the army one by one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay swung his nunchucks, the lighting charges on the metal present in his eyes.  He hit a row of soldiers guarding the hill Lloyd stood on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As everyone split up into fights, you instantly became surrounded by Fangpyre soldiers and clones alike.  You scanned the crowd, feeling a rush of adrenaline. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        One unlucky soldier ran up to you, fangs bared to bite you.  You spun around and struck his mouth.  His fangs were slashed in an instant.  As he held his mouth, you knocked him back at the other soldiers.  They fell over like bowling pins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Left and right, all creatures were being knocked out of commission.  As you kicked away a soldier to a pile of tires, you heard a revving engine behind you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A sentient motorcycle growled, like a bull seeing red.  It charged right at you.  You jumped up and rolled into an air flip.  You landed on the beat-up seat, balanced on your feet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You bent down and stabbed into the engine.  The motorcycle expressed great restraint, but you were already crashing into the Fangpyre soldiers attacking the guys.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>You’re welcome~” </em>You crooned, not bothering to look back as the motorcycle engine blew up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Ed and Edna were free of attacks, already going through transformation.  That didn’t mean they weren’t trying to help, though.  Ed grabbed an old pan and charged at one of the Fangpyres. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay looked back, heart dropping as he saw his what his parents were doing.  He immediately turned around and zapped the Fangpyre away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh Jay,” Edna said tenderly, but then paused.  “Oh, hold on, jussst let me get that mark on your face—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But Jay was fuming.  “NO!  What are you doing, you’re in danger!” He felt years of subjection boiling up.  “Why are you always like this!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Edna was taken aback “We just want to help you, Jay!  Always!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No, Edna…” Ed held his wife’s shoulder.  “I told you, Jay doesssn’t need usss anymore.  We’re old.  We’re jussst holding him back, I guessss—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        “Would you stop saying such stupid stuff!?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        His parents were shocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He shouted with tears edging at his voice. “I know you care about me a lot!  You’re always telling me, and I appreciate it so much!  But I need you to have faith in me, to respect my space!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay swung at another Fangpyre.  “I love you both so much, so please!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He turned to face his parents.  <strong><em>“Trust me!”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The couple stared at their child.  The child they had cared for so carefully over the years. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        In that moment, Ed and Edna truly realized how much Jay had grown up.  Even Jay was surprised he said that.  Ed lowered his head.  For a moment, as silly as it was, he thought he was in trouble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But Ed instead bowed his head in respect.  “Then go get ‘em, <em>ssson</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay stared teary-eyed at his parents, a small smile on his lips.  He nodded back and turned around, more determined than ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He charged up his weapon, the speed like lightning. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong><em>Ninja, go!” </em></strong>He cried out, slamming his nunchucks in the ground, shocking the group surrounding him.  Every single Fangpyre soldier fell to the ground before him, knocked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu and Nya were backed into a corner.  Sensei Wu lifted his flute, and played the same tune he had been playing the walk over.  The serpentine covered their ears and shut their eyes.  Nya kicked at the soldiers who were immobilized by the sound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Just as the Fangpyres were retreating backwards, a metal song blared across the Junkyard.  The song blasted over the sound of the flute, rendering its power useless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu let down his flute and looked up at Lloyd.  “Young nephew, must I teach you whose side you should be on!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd turned his head away smugly while turning up the volume.  “Sorry, uncle. Can't hear you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Gotta admit, it’s kinda catchy.”  You said, elbowing a Fangpyre in the stomach. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd stared, dumbfounded at how nonchalant you were.  Weren’t you here to defeat him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A loud stomp echoed through the junkyard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Everyone turned their heads to the largest hill of trash, where a large ninja-esque robot revealed itself.  Its eyes were glowing red, infected with venomous anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay whipped his head back to his parents as his eyes widened.  “<strong><em>What is that thing!?</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Ed fiddled with his hands.  “Well, it was supposed to be in your honor, son but…” He couldn’t find anything to say for himself. “Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Thanks, <em>but no thanks!</em>” Jay yelled as the team retreated to the middle of the junkyard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole looked around at the surrounding troops. “Why'd you have to be born in a Junkyard!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I ask myself every day!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The sentient wrecking ball eyed the group.  It prepared to swing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Everyone fell to the floor just in time.  At least, you thought so.  As you got up again, something was missing.  <em>Someone</em> was missing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Wasn’t there more of us?  Where’s Jay!?”  Kai asked, looking around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        His question was answered when a shout emerged from the wrecking ball.  Jay had grabbed onto it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As the wrecking ball swung away, Jay landed into the cockpit.  “Okay, let's see if I can work this…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He pushed a lever forward.  Forced to comply with his command, the wrecking ball swung towards the Fangpyre robot.  It hit the machine right in its core, the impact smashing it to bits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd curled his fists as he watched all of his work go to waste.  He stomped his foot before shouting, “RETREAT!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A Fangpyre helicopter flew up over Lloyd and the general.  “They’re getting away!”  You shouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “They still have the staff!!” Jay shouted.  “UGH, of all the times to lose our dragons!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “There is still a way,” Sensei Wu said.  “Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once it is in tune with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh, this is <em>not</em> the time to be cryptic!” Jay yelled, frustrated. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “He’s saying our weapons are the way!  They’re our vehicles!” Zane said, holding up a shuriken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai however, looked at his katana with chagrin.  You giggled, saying, “I would <em>pay</em> to see you ride that like a broomstick.”  He rolled his eyes and obscured his reddened face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu pointed to Jay.  “Concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon. Let your heart guide you. Imagine you're taking flight.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay closed his eyes, both hands gripping onto his nunchucks.  As he shut his eyes tighter, the gold started glowing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It burst into a flash of light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Where Jay used to be was now a large blue jet.  The glass roof opened as he said, “Did I just do that!?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The other three guys immediately grabbed onto their weapons with both hands, focusing.  Sure enough, in three flashes of light their weapons were replaced with large vehicles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced,” Cole said, smoothing over the sleek controls of his new Tread Assault. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The guys cheered, starting their engines.  They zoomed off, the chase only beginning. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You and Nya looked on, sort of disappointed.  “…Does your flute turn into anything?” Nya asked, pointing at Sensei Wu’s hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…I wish.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You put your hands on your hips.  “Well, we aren’t out of the fight yet! Ed, Edna, do you still have your car!?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        They nodded.  “I’ll go ssstart it up!”  Ed said, running over to the car with his keys.  “Sssomeone elssse hasss to drive, though!  I can barely sesse with thisss whole sssnake thing!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You smirked.  “I’m driving.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Do you even have a driver’s license?” Nya asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “...Well, is there anyone more qualified than me!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Me.  I have a driver’s license.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You reluctantly hopped into the backseat.  Nya started up the car and charged the car onto the highway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You felt the harsh wind on your face.  You looked up and shut your eyes.  “WOOOHOOO!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As you opened your eyes though, you saw something.  You could easily hear Jay’s screaming from where you were. “Oh, Jay is falling.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “He has lost his focus,” Wu said, looking ahead.  “And it seems my other pupils have too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We’ll just have to catch him then!” Nya said, pushing her foot on the gas. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Edna, Ed, and you stretched out your arms to grab onto the guys on the sandy floor.  You grabbed onto Kai’s gi collar.  He made a choking noise as you pulled him onto the seat with you.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “—Why would you do that!?”  Kai shouted, massaging his throat.  “You could have killed me!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Did you wanna stay stranded in the sand?  'Cause I can kick you off now.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You know what, I’d rather be lost in the desert than almost get my head torn off.  By <em>you.</em>”  He half-stood, looking around the car.  "Is there any more space?  I'm not sharing with <em>them</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh yeah, watch out.” You pointed above at a fast-approaching Jay.  Kai jumped and scurried to get out of the way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay crashed into the cushy seat, right where Kai was just sitting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Didn’t think you were the type to jump into my arms.” It took Kai a second to realize.   In the rush and lack of space, he had jumped over onto you. “I’ll tolerate it, though.  For you~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He instantly jumped back, red-faced.  He was even surprised he had done that.  He huffed and leaned forward miserably.  "I would rather have gotten crushed."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Owww…” Jay said, stretching his neck.  He took a hard landing, but he was holding the staff.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>        Behind you followed the entire stampede that was the Fangpyre tribe.  They weren't letting you leave without their staff.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Why aren’t our weapons working!?” Cole asked, waving around his scythe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Your weapon is merely an extension of your mind. If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon.”  Sensei Wu said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Then we need to get back to headquarters!” Kai said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay froze up.  “We can’t!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Why not!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I…” He looked away.  “The button isn’t ready!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You huffed.  “We should still have time!  We just need to get back, <strong>now</strong>!”  You looked back one more time at the mob of snakes.  “Punch it, Nya!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nya pushed the pedal and hunched over the wheel.  You were going <em>fast </em>for a homemade car with nine people in it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        In the horizon, you could see the Bounty, stranded in the sand.  As Nya drifted into a parking space, everyone jumped out of the car.  The team dashed into the bridge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Come with me. Once we get the antivenin out, we can fix you.”  Nya beckoned for the Walker parents.  They ran over to the table in the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay snatched a wrench off of the counter.  “Everyone, man the stations!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The team scrambled to the controls.  Flipping switches and typing in commands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Jay, this thing better work!”  Kai shouted, looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Ed and Edna held cups filled with the antivenin.  They downed it within seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Alright, here goes nothing!”  Jay shouted.  He pressed his finger down on the button. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He poked the button again and again, but the only result was the click of the plastic on metal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        That’s when Jay <em>really </em>started to panic. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ugh, I don't get it! I spent forever on this, it's supposed to work!”  He paced in quick circles.  “Ohhhh, I’ve doomed us!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Ed approached his son gently.  “Uh, son?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Dad! You're okay!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yes!  And I know you want your space, and I understand that.  But maybe I can help?” Ed asked, looking over at the button.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “YES, ABSOLUTELY! PLEASE!!” He shouted, hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Alrighty then.  Let’s have a look…” Ed kneeled down and started rearranging the system.  He worked lighting quick, connecting and disconnecting the wires at a pace faster than could be seen.  “That should be alright.  Give it a go!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay didn’t hesitate to slam the button.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The ship rocked back and forth, the rocket boosters emerging on the side.  Wings erupted from the side.  The Bounty lifted off of the ground, taking flight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Mom, Dad, I’m so sorry about your car…” Jay said, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh, don’t you worry, Jay.  We can always build a new one.”  Ed laughed it off, not nearly as concerned as he should be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Um— and maybe, when you do, I can come over to help?”  Jay asked sheepishly.  His parents faces lit up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We would want nothing more, Jay.  Oh, pack it in!”  The family of three gathered into a group hug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nya stood by herself in the corner.  She radiated an angry aura, one that was not to be approached.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        So of course, you approached her.  “Oh come on Nya, don’t beat yourself up about it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        She looked you dead in the eye.  “I dropped the staff.  <em>Completely</em> off the ship.  And now they have their staff back.  We could have done so many great things with that antivenin, if only I wasn’t such a <em>butterfingers</em>—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Nya, we all make mistakes.  Even if they’re really bad ones,” You assured her.  “And besides, we still got to save Jay’s parents, didn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I suppose…” She said in a sigh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Aaaand…” You said, smirking.  “I think Miss Nya Smith has a cruuush!” You poked her sides.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        She jumped. “What!? Where did that come from!? Who!?” Her face turned pinkish as you pressed on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I think you knowww~” You said, quickly nodding your head to Jay.  As she stared at him and his parents, her eyes became glossed over.  “Am I wrong!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        She crossed her arms, smiling.  “I’ll never tell.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Aw, you’re no fun!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nya went to go tinker with the new digital map.  As she did, you walked over to Jay, who stood outside to watch the clouds. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You stood beside him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Another successful scheme.”  You put your hands on your hips confidently. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Did we not get to do everything I said?”  You asked.  Jay took a moment to think. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…Yeah.  We did, didn’t we?” He half-laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Of course we did, I’m a professional.”  You smugly nodded.  “But I’m also proud of you, Jay.” You lightly bumped his shoulder.  “It took a lot to stand up for yourself like that.  This turned out better than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah, we do work well as a team when we aren't at each other's throats."  Jay paused to think for a moment.  “You really think Nya will like me if I keep doing these ‘schemes’ with you?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I know so.  And, bonus, I can use my incredible mind powers on her!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He looked at you, confused and kind of worried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Reverse psychology.  I think.  I don’t know, but it has worked and will work.  So don’t worry, I’ll get you guys together.”  You turned your head back, at Kai who was angrily staring at you and Jay.  “Even if a <em>certain</em> Cinnamon Stick wants to say otherwise.  So, is it a deal or not?” You held put your hand for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay hesitated.  He looked at you, your mischievous smirk and wild eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…Okay.”  He shook your hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Mere seconds later, Kai ran up behind you pushed you two apart.  “That’s not fair! You’re not allowed to gang up on me like that!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You smirked and rested your elbow on the railing.  “That sounds like a <em>you</em> problem.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He crossed his arms. “Fine, I’ll get my own team! Anti-Nya and Jay!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No one will join you.  We all ship it, it’s inevitable!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No!  It can’t be <em>everyone</em>!” He huffed. “Ugh, I’ll stop you either way!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Aw.  Cinnamon Stick is jealous.”  You patted his stiff gel hair.  “Don’t worry, I'll give you plenty of attention soon~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “UGH!” You were already making a mad dash around the bounty when he started running after you.  “Get back here!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Sorry not sorry, Cinnamon Stick.”  You hopped up onto the mast and blew him a kiss.  “Muah!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu watched on from the bridge.  He shook his head at his pupils' antics.  He turned to walk down to his own quarters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He made his way over to his desk, a certain scroll left there from before.  Thankfully, his nosy students hadn't bothered to open the one before him.  That didn't mean he was allowed to keep it out in the open, though. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He picked up the scroll to put it away.  He walked to the back of the room, to an oak dresser.  The drawer below was sealed.  He dug through his rice hat for a pair of keys.  He inserted the keys into the lock and lifted opened the chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He set down the scroll, next to the first scroll his students had found.  Sensei Wu paused, setting his eyes on the two unique vestments in the drawer with it.  A rich green gi and a pearly yukata. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Memories flooded the old man's mind.  From before Ninjago's time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As he reminisced, something hit him.  There was something familiar about you and your nature.  Your wild logic and flashy charisma.  Sensei Wu pondered on the thought for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>Something</em> was undoubtedly special about you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 — And Then It Got Serious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt; 6 &gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And Then It Got Serious</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zane</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        <em>Zane’s ever-so-familiar falcon companion landed on a power line, disturbing the birds in it previously.  It ominously watched the ground below, waiting for something.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong><em>…Wake up, Zane.  I know where you come from.</em></strong>” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        His head collided with the top bunk with a <em>thunk</em>.  Specs of dust and wood fell on him.  He gasped for air and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It had just been a dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He slid off the bed and stood up.  As he dusted off his pajamas, he looked around the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He was alone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He looked out the window at the orange morning sky.  He couldn’t have woken up late, could he?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The only way to find out is to go see for himself.  Zane walked down the hall, the creak of his footsteps following him.  He walked up the stairs on the inside of the boat into the bridge.  He opened the door to find Nya and Sensei standing there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Waiting for <em>him.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “The hunt starts early today.” Zane said, walking up to the two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu looked at Zane head on. “A watchful eye never sleeps.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nya nodded, not looking away from Zane for even a second. “As long as Lloyd and the Serpentine roam freely, no one in Ninjago is safe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Their voices were both oddly cryptic.  It wasn’t like them to be so vague, but then again, Zane didn’t understand most of what anyone did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>        “</strong>Where are the others?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Training on the upper deck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane bowed to thank his master and opened the sliding door to above deck.  As he looked around though, his teammates were nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was strangely messy as well.  Plenty of empty crates, broken nets, and splinters of wood were scattered across deck.  The atmosphere was dark and warm, as the clouds that the Bounty was flying through cast a fog over the deck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As Zane walked down the stairs to investigate, his falcon friend perched itself on the dragon-shaped stern.  Zane smiled as he approached the calm bird.  “You were in my dream, little friend. Last time I saw you, you led me to good fortune. What reason have you returned?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But as he reached out his hand for it, the falcon flew away.  He leaned over the handrail and squinted to watch as the falcon faded into the fog, confused. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>How peculiar, </em>he thought, <em>the falcon has never been scared of me before.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What he was unaware of though, was a tall shadow creeping up behind him.  The second he felt the lack of sun, he froze.  Was one of his teammates pulling a trick on him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Yet somewhere in his subconscious, he knew who it was. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Lord Garmadon.”  </em>Zane spun around and took two steps back.  “But you were banished!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I return or the Weapons of Spinjitzu.”  His dark and gravelly voice was just as evil as Zane remembered.  Not to mention horrifying.  Garmadon drew two sharp katanas from behind his back.  “Soon I will have the power to recreate Ninjago in my own image!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He charged at Zane, but he quickly flipped over Lord Garmadon and drew his shurikens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Give me your shurikens of ice!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>You’ll have to take them from me.</em>”  Zane landed in a defensive position and narrowed his eyes.  He spun into his Spinjitzu and started moving right for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lord Garmadon sneered.  He reached his hand right through his form and grabbed him by the collar.  He threw Zane away from him, into the pile of objects.  As Zane hit the floor, his shurikens slipped from his hands and scattered. He was defenseless. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lord Garmadon slashed two ropes with his katanas.  By the time Zane could have noticed, it was too late.  A heavy crate was cut from the supports and headed right for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane looked up as the boxed were about to collide with his head.  He shut his eyes as his heart free-fell. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        This was it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As a few seconds passed though, Zane realized he hadn’t been crushed.  Something had happened.  When he opened his eyes, he caught glimpse of a green figure tossing away the crates like they were nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He gasped.  <em>It couldn’t be.  </em>“The green ninja!?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The figure turned around, revealing that they were in fact the ninja in question.  Their face was masked by the green hood, but even so Zane couldn’t make out any distinguishable facial expressions.  Perhaps it was the fog?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The green ninja and Lord Garmadon locked eyes.  In an instant, they were charging at each other.  The green ninja flipped while running at Garmadon and balanced their feet on the thin blades. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Garmadon tried to spin around and trip them up, but they flipped backward onto the mast of the ship.  This time however, someone was with them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Another figure crouched on the mast with the green ninja, wearing a pearlescent yukata.  They held a long rod with a piece of paper on the end in one hand, and three talisman slips in their other.  Again, Zane could not make out a face, even though it was left unobscured. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Both moved to the side as Lord Garmadon threw his two katanas at them.  The green ninja formed into their green Spinjitzu and spun towards Garmadon, edging him away from his only weapons. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      They kicked Lord Garmadon fully across deck to their fighting partner.   The yukata one slashed at Garmadon’s face with their purification rod.  Garmadon was knocked back again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The green ninja pulled out the nunchucks of lightning and charged them up in a spin.  They hit Garmadon back once again in midair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The duo was incredibly in sync, treating the battle almost like a game of ping-pong.  Garmadon, in a final attempt to get a hit in, let his body fly right at the yukata figure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        They moved away in the nick of time, leaving Garmadon to fly straight overboard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But they weren’t finished yet.  They drew the three talismans and leapt overboard after him.  They threw the three slips down directly at Garmadon.  They brought the rod above their head, and before Zane could make out what was happening a flash of light blinded him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As he opened his eyes, he found himself facing the mast again.  The green ninja stood calmly below it, and the yukata figure that had just jumped off the boat was standing on the mast, perfectly fine. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane squinted his eyes, but could not see their faces.  It was like they never had ones to begin with.  The green ninja held the falcon on their shoulder, and their other fist up and on fire.  They both watched Zane stand in silent shock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Who are you!?” Zane asked, glancing frantically between the two.  Their fist was aflame, was it Kai?  “Kai, is that you!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Neither of them responded.  Instead, a flock of falcons appeared and circled Zane like a tornado.  But he couldn’t move a muscle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What is the meaning of this!?  Who are you!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It made no sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Hundreds of falcons simultaneously landed on the Bounty, in every place imaginable.  Zane spun around, but it was only falcons.  Only falcons and the calm duo before him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “<strong>WHO ARE YOU!?</strong>”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        His head collided with the top bunk with a <em>thunk</em>.  Specs of dust and wood fell on his head and clothes.  He gasped for air and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ohoho, sleeping in,” Jay said calmly, setting his toothbrush on the sink.  “<em>Someone’s </em>gonna be late for training.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>Had it been a dream again?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “How come no one awakened me?” He asked, sliding his legs off of his mattress. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We didn't think you wanted us to.  Looked like you were having <em>some</em> dream,” Kai said, slicking up his hair in the mirror behind Jay.  He scowled at his reflection, trying to achieve his normal hairstyle with the hair you had <em>ruined</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane paused for a moment.  Wasn’t this playing out just like his previous dream?  “How do I know this isn't a dream—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He was met with a smack in the face.  Cole had hung himself upside down to hit him with his pillow.  “That feel like a dream?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No.  Thank you, I appreciate the help.”  The rest of the room echoed in laughter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        An obnoxiously drawn-out groan resounded over the noise as it died down.  Kai rolled his eyes and walked over to the plain mattress that had been placed in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Wake up,” He said, kicking into the side of the mattress. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Y/n’s face quickly uncovered itself from behind a thick blanket.  Almost as soon as they had, they flung the whole thing back over their body and curled over. “NO.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai grabbed onto the blanket and yanked it towards himself.  Y/n was left to fall to the cold floor.  Even so, they didn’t move a muscle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole hopped down from his bunk and looked to them, mildly concerned.  “Come on, you can’t lie there forever.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Y/n only clamped a pillow over their ears. “Sorry, can’t hear you.  Come back in four to five business days.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Unbelievable,” Kai huffed. “Don’t blame me when you’re late.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Y/n finally sat up, eyes hazily open.  They groaned as they stretched out their back. “Oh, why should <em>I</em> have to do morning yoga!?  Nya doesn’t have to do morning yoga.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Because Sensei said so.” Kai threw the blanket back at Y/n’s head.  “Now suffer like the rest of us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I don’t get how helping to find a missing child translates to get up before the sun is up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I don’t get how boredom translates to letting an ancient evil tribe of snakes, but <em>here we are</em>.”  To everyone’s surprise, Jay had spoken up and collected the absolute <em>nerve</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Y/n quickly looked around the room, offended.  “Everyone seriously woke up and chose violence.  See, Zane, this is why you are my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But Zane wasn’t listening.  He hadn’t been. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Something about Y/n this morning was bothering him, but he couldn’t place it.  Nothing about them had <em>physically</em> changed, so what was it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He felt like he was forgetting something important.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah, because Zane is too nice to call you out.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        They scoffed.  “<em>Whatever.  </em>I’m getting up, happy?”  Y/n said, carrying the rolled-up blanket in their arm.  They walked past Kai, ruffing up his hair with their free hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He squinted and swatted their hand away.  He didn’t even have to look in the mirror to know he was upset.  “I <em>hate </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        When the ninja team made it outside, they were met with a strange sight.  Sensei Wu, sipping a cup of tea, and you lying on the floor with the blanket you dragged outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai crossed his arms and loomed directly above you.  “I thought you said you were getting up to do yoga.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I <em>am</em> doing yoga.  This is the do nothing pose, a completely valid yoga stance.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai paused, now knowing that letting you get on his nerves was the gateway to many problems he didn't need.  He sighed and spun around. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “All right. Stretches. First, the Swooping Crane.” Sensei Wu balanced himself on one leg and lifted the rest of his body into the air.  The ninja team followed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “So, Zane, what exactly did you dream about?” Kai asked, going into the pose himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>This is a good time for a nap, </em>you thought to yourself as your eyelids grew heavy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Whoa. Zane, every time you see that bird, something big happens. First, it lead you to the secret tree house.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Then it lead you to the <em>Bounty</em>.  What did you see this time!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane lowered his voice into a whisper.  “<em>This time, it showed me the Green Ninja.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>The Green Ninja!?</em></strong>” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        When Sensei Wu turned around, he was met with his pupils in three different non-swan poses.  He sighed.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “That looks like the Shocked Monkey. Bad form, more focus.” Sensei Wu turned back around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay snapped his head back to Zane.  “You can't just drop a bomb like that! <em>Spill the beans!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>        “</strong>Yeah, what else did you see!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>        “</strong>He was fighting Lord Garmadon.”  Zane said.  “And someone else was there t—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai cut in, not bothered enough to care about what else happened. “That's what the prophecy said.  That the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord.  But did you have a chance to see which one of us was them?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I could not tell. They shared attributes each of us possess.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Now, Pinching Crab.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, tell us everything.  And don't spare any details.  There has to be a clue that tells us which one of us is gonna be the Green Nin—” Before he could finish, Sensei Wu had snuck up next to him and yanked on a piece of his hair. “Ow, ow, OW!  <em>Hey</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What was so important to ignore my teachings?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Uh, nothing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Everyone was paying attention.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu didn't believe them for a second.  “Since you four appear to be lacking in focus, then you can all share in the punishment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Punishment!?</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Us!? Lacking in focus!?” Jay yelled.  “That’s not fair!  Especially when Y/n was basically asleep!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was true.  You had almost completely drifted off to sleep, until Kai came over to kick you in the side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>OW!”</em> You yelped, snapped out of your nap. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “See!?” Kai gestured to you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “And still more focused than you four.  So no free time and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training. And tomorrow, for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>Training? </em>For how long?” Kai drooped his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Until you can answer this riddle; What is the best way to defeat an enemy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Everyone immediately blurted out answers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Easy, with a sword.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Your fists!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Spinjitzu!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Tornado of Creation?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu shook his head. “Incorrect.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Incorrect!?” Kai yelled. “What else could there possibly be!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Can we get a hint?” Jay asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “There is no need for hints when you already know the answer.”  Sensei Wu sighed.  “Still, you must pace yourselves. You have a lot of training ahead of you. Make sure you sharpen your minds as well as your skills.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “He’s <em>impossible.</em>” Kai groaned and leaned his head back to the sky.  “If we already knew the answer, we would be done with this by now!”  He glared back down at you.   “I can’t <em>believe </em>you got away with that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You heard the man.  I was focused, you’re not.” You leaned back, incredibly amused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Why are you the way that you are?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Divine intervention?  Don’t know how else I could be so much better than everyone else.”  You shrugged and got up.  “Either way, I’m gonna go back to sleep.  Have fun, losers.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As you walked off, the guys sighed.  This wasn’t unusual behavior from you, but it still was annoying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You know what, at this point, I don’t care,” He said, turning back to Zane.  “Let’s hear more about this dream.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Let me just say, the Green Ninja is <em>awesome</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lloyd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd was furious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Had you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or <em>heaven forbid</em> the Anacondrai, then we would've had a <em>tussle.</em> UGH.” He said, kicking into the sand.  He stomped harder as the grains blew away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He couldn’t believe that <em>two </em>tribes, his school, and even <em>Y/n</em> had betrayed <em>him</em>.  Especially when he held such status and power, with his name. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Maybe the world was just that way.  People leave you behind when they don’t need you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Even so, it should have been <em>him </em>leaving <em>them</em> behind, not the other way around!  He was the spawn of the Dark Lord, it was <em>him </em>who got to be heartless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As he just barely escaped the clutches of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyres, he felt an idea fester in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He was going to release the Anacondrai.  Go big or go home, right?  The name could strike fear into the strongest of hearts.  Even Darkley’s feared the wrath of the Anacondrai, in lesson plans and crudely drawn warnings on the bathroom wall. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        If he could get the favor of the Anacondrai, he could finally prove he was far eviler than his peers.  And with an entire army, he would be unstoppable!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The big problem was <em>finding</em> the structure.  It was rock with a large fang bone on top of it, and fairly big.  But sand got in his eyes so often that he was walking blindly for good chunks of time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        So you can imagine his delight when he saw it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He blinked, and blinked again.  And then he lit up, knowing it was real.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I found it!” He bolted up the dune of sand. “If they're afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai is what they're gonna get! Muahahahahaha!”  He cackled as he approached the door to the tomb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He joyfully skipped up to the door, ignoring the skeleton that lay half-buried in the sand right outside.  He turned the knob directly in the middle of the rock.  It started to shake, before slowly moving to reveal the tomb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was near pitch black, except for a small area in the middle where a crevice of sunlight fell through.  Lloyd got his flashlight out of his pocket and clicked the light to point ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Bones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Anacondrai bones.  Mishappen and strewn across the sand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd gulped.  Had they all starved to death?  He shone the light around, scanning for any sort of figure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Behind him though, an invisible figure crept.  Lightly, like camouflage, the patterns of his scales revealed itself.  He barred sharp fangs and by the way his head was positioned, it looked as if he was going to bite Lloyd’s head off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Luckily, Lloyd thought to look behind him just in the nick of time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “AAAH!” He yelped, dropping his flashlight and falling backward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        From the looks of the snake before him, everyone had been right.  He was an eerie purple color, with eyes glassy and impossible to see through.  The grin on his face was far more unsettling than any textbook image.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Perhaps the most unsettling thing was the creature’s incredible vocabulary.  “My sincerest apologies, young man.  Due to my unfortunate appearance, I tend to have an <em>unsettling</em> effect on people.”  Even so, the charisma in his voice was enough to calm Lloyd’s.  He felt he could trust him.  “Oh, I believe you dropped this.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He picked up the flashlight and placed it carefully back into Lloyd’s hands.  He tenderly patted his shoulder as he said, “Ah, there you go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Uh, thank you!”  Lloyd said.  He shone the flashlight back around, casting the shadows of the skeletons on the cave wall.  “Um, what happened to the others?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The snake grabbed Lloyd’s shoulder as he wandered, as if they were buddies walking in the park.  “Poor, unfortunate souls. All those years, locked away with nothing to eat. Must have <em>slowly starved away</em> until they were just <em>scales and bones</em>.”   Lloyd tried not to jump in fear as he heard the noise of a tummy grumbling.  Still, if he had made it this far without being eaten, he could be trusted, right? “And who may you be, my little appetize—Uh, I mean, <strong><em>friend</em></strong>?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        His name.  That’s right, his name!  He was a Garmadon, the most powerful family in Ninjago!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He pointed a thumb at himself.  “I’m Lloyd Garmadon!  Son of <strong><em>Lord Garmadon</em></strong> and future dark ruler!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ooh!” The snake looked at Lloyd, as his creepy eyes widened.  “How <em>deliciously</em> evil. If I had feet, ooh, I'd be trembling in my boots!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “And, uh, who are you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth. And since you've freed me, I am <em>eternally</em> in your service.” Pythor bowed, an arm behind his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “Really? You're not gonna trick me!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh, why would I trick you? I <em>hardly </em>have any <strong>friends</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Whoa. I hardly have any friends too!” Lloyd felt a lightness in his heart.  He had a great feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “<em>You don't say.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “So like, you would be my loyal henchman!?  Because I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyres, and I'm looking to get a little revenge on some ninja too!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh, I just <em>adore </em>revenge! Oh, you know Floyd—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Uh, It's Lloyd.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Of course,” He said, bowing once again. “I have a feeling this is the start of a <em>beautiful</em> friendship.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As they duo exited though, Pythor held crossed fingers behind his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You stood at the end of the stairs, in the doorway.  You could see it all, your father, the jaw, the shadows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>He’ll kill you.  He’ll kill you.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The words rung like a bell, echoing off in your headspace.  Louder, louder still as it got closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The blood froze in your veins.  You wanted to scream, to warm him.  He was just five feet in front of you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But your voice didn’t work.  Your muscles didn’t work.  It never would, because it already happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And you said nothing.  You felt your head spinning as you looked up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        It was all over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You had jolted awake.  Your breaths were quick and light.  You couldn’t feel, it felt so numbingly anxious. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You held your breath, desperately trying to feel your heartbeat again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As you felt the resounding pound in your chest, you let the breath go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You could move again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You were on the Destiny's Bounty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You were in the now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You rubbed your wrist as you looked around the quarters again.  Your eyes were shot open with pure fear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        That dream…. That <em>nightmare</em>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It wasn’t so much the scene that scared you so badly.  Sure, it was still terrifying, but the real horror?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You hadn’t had it in <em>years</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You weren’t tired anymore.  You had grown too wary of going back to sleep.  What if it happened again?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was time to go bother someone.  That always served as a good distraction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You got up and left the room.  You walked the hallway beneath deck, the sounds of stomping and flipping above you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         You walked into the bridge, finding only Nya in there.  She had her back turned to the door, answering the phone.  You grinned, trying to hide your shock with your normal attitude.  “Nya!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        She jumped, the phone scrambling from her hands.  She frantically looked around the room, pieces of samurai armor scattered across the table.  She looked between the equipment, you and the phone rapidly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Y/n!  Uh, kind of perfect timing, your Mom is calling!” She held a palm over the phone speaker.  She mumbled something to herself before handing you the phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Even as you looked at Nya suspiciously, you picked up the phone.  You lit up as you brought the phone to your ear.  You hadn’t spoken to your mom in days, it was nice to hear from her!  “Mom?  Hi, what’s going on—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But you froze as you heard the words shake through the speaker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What are you talking about?  You said <em>who</em> broke in—” Your voice had immediately dropped the sunny tone.   “You’re sure it’s the—?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nya instantly snapped her head to you, forgetting about whatever project she was working on.  This was the first time she had heard you talk with anything but whimsy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong>…Where are they now?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The very second you heard your mom answer through the speaker, you switched on the alarm lever.  The red blaring sound resonated through the entire ship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Almost instantly, the ninja team burst through the door.  As they looked at you, they were taken aback. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Your expression was <em>dark.  </em>A solid frown and eyes without any mischievous sparkle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Honestly?  They were <em>scared</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Nya spoke up. “Lloyd and a Serpentine have overtaken Darkley's Boarding School.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay’s face morphed int a grimace. “That place is cesspool for the crooked and the misbehaved!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You’re saying you’d let children die?” Your words cut through him like a knife.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No, <em>of course not</em>—!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “That’s your answer, then.”  You didn’t hesitate to talk over him.  “And more importantly, Lloyd is there.  That’s why I’m here, so I suggest we get <em>moving</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        No one knew what to say.  They had gotten so used to your lively personality that you felt like a completely different person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…Alright, what’s our plan?”  Cole asked firmly, taking on his role as leader. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Zane thought for a moment, calculating.  “Well, we obviously have to go unnoticed.  We should have someone to help us navigate, especially since we have never been inside the establishment.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “Good idea,” Cole said, a fist to his palm. “Y/n, Nya, stay on the ship and make sure the area is—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong>No.</strong>”  You cut over him.  “<em>I’m going</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He paused, offended that you were so rudely objecting him. “<em>We can’t,</em> this is a stealth mission, we can’t just bring anybody—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You do realize I’m the most qualified for this, right?”  You snapped, pressing him as you walked him into a corner.  “And if this is who I think it is, this is officially <em>my </em>problem.  And I don’t let <em>my </em>problems get away from me, so I suggest you shut it before <em>you</em> become one.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole held his hands up, retreating from you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The threat was wildly out of character from anything the team had seen from you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Something had to be horribly wrong.  Whoever this Serpentine was, whatever Darkley’s meant to you, it was important to you.  Which was odd, because you seemed the last of people to have any problems.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was <em>intriguing</em>.  Ever since they had met you, they were trying to figure you out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As the Bounty took off, the ninja team silently agreed with one another; whatever this was, it was the key to who you really were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And they knew, more than anything else, that they wanted to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7— Snake Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt; 7 &gt;====</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Snake Killer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lloyd</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Cold sunlight that snuck through the heavy clouds gently poured through the windows of the classrooms and hallways of Darkley’s.  Everyone agreed that something had been off, be it from the strange change in weather to the oddly quiet atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        However, no one could have anticipated that it was the return of a vengeful young boy and snake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As Lloyd passed by his old classroom, he heard the footsteps of a disgruntled class president.  None other than Finn Brannigan barged into the hallway as he was skating by. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Upon seeing Lloyd, he condescendingly smirked.  “Well, well, well.  Would you look who’s back so soon.  We were all so worried about that cape missing from the janitor’s closet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd glared, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and pointing at Finn.  “This is your last warning, Finn.  Don’t mess with Lloyd Garmadon, or—!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Or what!?”  Finn asked, almost laughing.  “Gonna bring one of your garden snakes to show and tell again?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         But Lloyd smirked right back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd’s horrifying henchman grinned as he reappeared behind him.  Pythor bared a toothy smile as his long neck twisted over Lloyd’s shoulder.  “Gladly.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The color drained from Finn’s face.  He shook slightly, the scowl slipping from his face as he was stepping backwards.  He backed into a desk and froze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Finn’s other classmates looked up.  The second they did, the blood froze in their veins.  They all knew <em>exactly </em>what Pythor was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Being a school of evil, Darkley’s didn’t teach safety precautions.  They were in the middle of nowhere and revered as an institute of malice, why would they?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        How silly that seemed now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        No one was equipped to fight back, being literal children.  Thrash and hit as they might, it was easy for the duo to restrain them in the back of the room with rope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Their teacher had left the class to their own devices, just for five minutes.  And they still managed to get themselves in deep trouble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        While everyone in the room looked angry and annoyed, every pair of eyes was holding back tears.  They were afraid, but could not show it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Knowing that truth made it that much better to Lloyd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was all he had ever wanted.  The sense of power over everyone Finn had.  It was now his, and he was hyper with the feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He held his head up high and proud as he faced away from his classmates, walking away freely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Finn kicked around, only to receive several groans and complaints.  He hunched his shoulders and glared into Lloyd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         “What are we gonna do?” One of the kids whispered, turning their head to Finn.  He was all they had left, with no grown-ups in the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…” Finn didn’t have a good answer.   He was class president, the most ruthless in the grade, he wasn’t supposed to know comfort.  He racked his brain for some hope his peers could have.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       He lowered his head, not wanting to feel everyone’s eyes on him.  “…Maybe the Snake Killer will save us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        To that, Pythor let out a cackle of mockery.  “Is that all you’ve got!?  See Lloyd, all they have is some urban legend from this miserable place.  They never stood a chance.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd smiled, proud as he looked upon his helpless classmates.   “Yeah!  You never stood a chance!  Behold, the power of Lloyd Garmadon!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd turned, his cape flowing in the air dramatically as he walked out of the classroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You won’t get away with this Lloyd, you won’t—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Tears welled in their eyes as Pythor flashed his sharp teeth at them.  The class could barely hide the fear anymore. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Pythor and Lloyd re-entered the hallway, now finished getting revenge on every last person in the building.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd looked through doors as skateboarded through the halls of his old school.  The students, teachers, staff, who had belittled him his whole life, banging on the doors and shivering in fear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hey, how are the booby traps?” Lloyd asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Every door, window, and hole into this place are spring loaded!” Pythor answered, pointing at the various traps they had set up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd swelled with pride.  “Ah, good. I'm sick and tired of those ninjas sneaking their way into my evil doings!  NO ONE is getting in here!”  It seemed fairly true, it had taken them all night to set up everything. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He was certain, no one was going to ruin his revenge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ninja</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        The Bounty floated high up, camouflaged by the clouds.  The ninja team paced around deck, trying to brainstorm ideas on how to get down there unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Emphasis on the trying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Are you sure we would die if we just jumped?  We could land on the—” Jay started.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Absolutely,” Y/n deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We’re out of ideas AND time.  Lloyd and Pythor have probably already taken over.” Cole paced around the deck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hey, stop it!” Kai shouted.  He was growing more and more frustrated with how quickly everyone was giving up. “The only thing we need is a good idea!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Y/n held up a hand with three fingers. “You can’t use the golden weapons, we can’t jump, and we can’t land this massive ship anywhere close enough so we’re unseen.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay snapped his fingers as he looked up.  “Got it!”  Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer.  “Well, I have one idea, but you guys gotta trust me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “And just like that, I’ve lost hope again.” Y/n huffed, walking away from the group.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Everyone fell silent, until they had moved far away enough to escape their voices.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I’m still not used to that.” Kai crossed his arms, turning to face where Y/n stood.  He watched as they tapped their foot and glared over the cloudy horizon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        No one had grown used to Y/n’s cold attitude, but it was especially unsettling to Kai. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He had grown so used to their flirting, their teasing, their lively exchanges.  Without it?  It felt like something was out of place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Granted, he didn’t <em>want </em>to miss it.  And he didn’t miss it!  Something felt off, that’s all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Any other bright ideas?” Cole asked the group.  When no one could answer, Cole sighed and gestured to Jay.  “Alright Jay, what’s the plan?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        One anchor and several near-death experiences later, everyone was certain that Jay’s plan was the worst idea ever conceived.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Jay, I don't know about this…!” Kai said, shifting his feet to get better balance on the hook of the anchor.  They were higher up than he realized.  It didn’t really scare him, but it was unsettling nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay’s confidence just made everyone even more unsure. “Just hold on tight!” He held up a thumb where Nya could see it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The anchor creaked slightly.  As everyone held their breaths, they were free-falling towards the earth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was torture not to scream.  But they had to be silent as they approached Lloyd and his snake henchman. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        However, that plan didn’t necessarily work out.  As they approached the roof without their momentum slowing, they realized that they were on a collision course for the building.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “WE’RE GONNA CRASH!!” Jay yelled, alerting Lloyd.  Both backed out of the way quickly, just before the anchor crashed through the roof of the school. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And they crashed through the sixth floor.  Then the fifth.  Then the fourth.  All the way until they crashed all the way to the first floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As the ninja team coughed up dust, Y/n got up and shook their head.  “I can’t believe you guys.  This architecture is historic, you can’t just go breaking whatever you want.”  They picked up a piece of debris and tossed it across the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, if you’re so confident, go come up with your own idea!” Jay shouted back, defensive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But there was no response.  As the dust cleared, the ninja realized that nothing was there.  Not a trace of you, as if you hadn’t been there at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, at least we can agree that we’re never doing this again,” Cole said, waving around his scythe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As the dust cleared, the ninja recognized a fearful group of children in the back of the room.  Tied up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole raised his scythe over them.  The kids shook wildly, trying to move the mass backwards and far away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        To their surprise, when Cole swung down, he only cut the rope.   Now free, the kids started running off without a second thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Stay out of school kids,” Cole said, holding the scythe like and staff and gesturing the kids out of the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        One of the kids knocked over a desk, and it was set to fall towards another.  Cole rushed over and caught the desk, saving the child. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He shook his head.  These Darkley’s kids were so reckless.  As he set up the desk, he noticed his hand was obscuring a symbol on the corner of the desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The image was carved into the wood of the desk.  Two crudely etched snakes, slithering around a crest with two symbols on it.   “Hey Zane,” Cole said, examining the drawing, “I think I found more of that ancient language.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane walked over the debris and peered over Cole’s shoulder.  He pointed at the symbols, trying to translate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Snake… <em>Killer</em>…” He said in a low voice.  Cole and Zane looked at each other, both confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Now is not the time!” Kai shouted, pointing up the hole they crashed into the building.  Lloyd could be seen peering down it from far above. “He's on the roof, let's get him!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole and Zane nodded, setting down the desk and preparing for battle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane and Kai kicked open the door to the hallway.  Jay followed close behind, looking for an easier backup route.  Cole looked to the anchor chain, realizing what he could do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane and Kai took to the stairs, using Spinjitzu to move even faster.  They went up several flights of stairs, until they reached the highest level.  They both kicked through the door, only to find that it was not the roof. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        To make matters worse, they were met with a shower of hardening goop.  Even as they tried to wildly thrash around their limbs, nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        They heard a low chuckle from the other side of the room, dripping with a venomous tone.  When both guys looked across the room, a shiver was sent down their spines.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The snake was unlike any of the others they had seen before.  He was covered in sickeningly purple and deep black scales, and his neck was long and twisted.  The magenta in his eyes was haunting, as was his grin full of fangs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole was climbing up the chain steadily.  He was on his way to get to Lloyd, but passed by Zane and Kai.  He immediately jumped off the chain, landing on the floor that Pythor was on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Now directly facing the snake, he held his scythe defensively.  “Prepare to eat dust!” Cole said, about to charge at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        What he hadn’t noticed though, was a rope that was triggered to release literal clouds of dust and sand.  Pythor held it in his hand.  He smirked as he pulled on the trap, encasing Cole in the dust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole waved his scythe around, unable to see.  Now at the advantage, Pythor used his tail to trip up the black ninja.  Cole crashed to the floor, still trying to get the burning sensation out of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay was the last man standing.  He had taken the elevator, which sounded stupid, but he believed in himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        However, there isn’t much action inside of an elevator.  He stared around, the music in the elevator almost lulling him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But a certain pattern caught his eye.  The crest symbol with the snakes and symbols and such, etched into the wall with many other scribbles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Something about it felt familiar.  Jay didn’t know what.  What is it that Zane said?  Snake Killer?  Maybe he saw it in a history textbook or something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A shake of the elevator car disrupted his thoughts.  He looked up, now noticing that the lights had shaken dust onto his gi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What…” He said, flicking dust off of his uniform.  His ears pricked up as he heard the sound of a cord being cut in half.  It was almost like…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Oh no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay stumbled backwards as the elevator started hurling back down to the ground.  He started screaming, grabbing onto the railing of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Pythor had cut the cable on the elevator.  He was toast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        All of the ninja team was out of commission.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Almost all of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        As Pythor slithered back up to the roof, he covered the hole with a plank, and a beam of wood for good measure.  No one would be able to get up to where he and Lloyd were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd paced around, panicking.  That was so close, the ninja could have ruined everything!  “A—are they gone!?” Lloyd asked, shivering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Yes, yes— all four are taken care of,” Pythor said, trying to slither behind Lloyd.  But Lloyd froze in his tracks and raced around the roof.  “We’ve gotten revenge on the ninja, your school, what’s the problem?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I…” Lloyd paused.  “There was <em>five</em>!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Five?”  Pythor tried to recall a fifth member on the team.  There wasn’t, he knew that.  “Well, even if there was a fifth person, it’s all taken care of.”  Pythor put a hand on the shoulder of Lloyd. His other had however, reached for the map Lloyd was carrying.  “They’re all locked beneath this roof, so there’s no need to worry!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As he said that though, he felt a presence behind him.  As he shifted his eyes to the side, he could spot a figure in his peripheral vision. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Pythor spun around, to find someone in a calm and cool stance.  It was you, your hands folded behind your back and your eyes obscured by the shadow cast from the sun.  He glared, frustrated the last phase of his fake alliance was disrupted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh,” He said sourly, backing away from you. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Instead of attacking him immediately though, you looked up and smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Pythor P. Chumsworth.”  You recited, “General of the third level Anacondrai army, sole survivor of the mass imprisonment of the Anacondrai.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hmm.  Correct,” He said, grinning.  He slithered forward, intrigued by the prospect of an ally. “A fan?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You ignored his question.  “Have you heard of the Snake Killer legend, here at Darkley’s?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ah yes, that silly urban legend of theirs.  The student that <strong>killed</strong> over one-hundred serpentine soldiers that escaped the tombs.  I find it ridiculous,” He said, shrugging, “especially since the tombs have always been so<em>… secure</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hmm.  That’s funny, coming from you.  But enough of such <em>silly </em>made-up stories,” You said, an edge crawling into your tone, “Say, where were you about sixteen years ago from now?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He was taken aback from the question.  He hesitated, before saying, “…Locked in that insidious tomb, wasting away.  Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But you only laughed to yourself.  “I think we’re both aware that is a lie, yes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Pythor didn’t like that answer.  His charismatic smile had faded slightly.  “A lie?  How could it be,” He said through a haughty laugh, “Aren’t you aware we’ve been in there for over fifty years?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “I’m also aware that about sixteen years ago, there was a seal put on the tombs to prevent elemental masters from being able to open the tombs.”  You said, spouting the knowledge with an unusual amount of confidence.  “I’d say there’s a reason.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Someone knows their stuff.” Pythor said, prepping his tail to swing as he approached you.  “And you know all this to say?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Sixteen years ago, you intruded into the house of and murdered the samurai of the royal family.” You said, without missing a beat.  Pythor scowled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “One of those palace spies?  Nice try, but you’re not sending me back to jail.  I just got free.”  He slithered right up to you, as you stood perfectly still.  “I think this conversation is over.” He swung his tail forward powerfully, knocking you in the gut.  You were hit so hard, your body flung off of the roof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The strange thing was that you hadn’t seemed to resist.  No matter, to Pythor a win was a win.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd cried out and ran to the edge of the roof and looked over the edge.   You were nowhere to be seen.  He immediately felt pangs of regret in his stomach.  He wanted revenge, he didn’t want you to <em>die.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n!?” He called out, gripping onto his last sliver of hope.  “<strong><em>Y/n!!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He shook as he gripped the edge of the roof.  Tears started welling up in his eyes.  “Y/n…” As Pythor slithered up behind him, he expected a hand of comfort on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Instead, he felt the map in his pocket being slipped away.  He immediately looked up, to find Pythor scanning the map and grinning like a madman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Wh-what are you doing!?” He cried, his voice broken. He chased over to Pythor, trying to grab his arm. “I thought you were my friend—!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Friend?” Pythor said, looking up.  “Oh poor, deceivable Lloyd— All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slave!  We were never <em>friends</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The words took his heart and shattered it onto the ground.  He thought he had finally found a true friend.  And the one friend he had ever truly had was dead. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He had <em>nothing.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He fell to the floor.  He had messed up everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Pythor turned away, unbothered.  He didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for the little boy.  However, as he turned away to turn invisible, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.  As he turned to look at it, he noticed a singular scale was missing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He looked up.  There, right in front of him, was a silver dagger with one of his scales.  On the blade, the motto stated a phrase made of two ancient symbols. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       <em>Snake Killer</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       Pythor gulped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        A hand gripped onto a tile of the roof.  “What you’re unaware of,” You said, pulling yourself up with one hand, “Is he had a family.  He had a <em>child</em>.   That child had to watch their father die right in front of them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       As your face became visible, your eyes were noticeably shaky and crazed.  A streak of blood ran down over your eye. “<em>That child</em> has spent months, years of their life just waiting to take you down.  <em>That child</em> has spent years learning how to fight, <em>kill </em>the serpentine.” You brought yourself back onto the roof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Now, let’s take a guess,” You said, dashing behind Pythor to grab your dagger, “Who might this child be?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Pythor snarled.  He had killed plenty of samurai, soldiers, and other people over the years, why was this supposed to matter?  And now he had to deal with you.  He slithered backward, trying to think his way out of the situation. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He tried to turn invisible, but he was too slow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You dashed forward and grabbed his neck with both hands, even under the guise of invisibility.  You swung it to the ground, slamming Pythor’s body onto the tiles.  Pieces of broken clay dug into his skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He gargled for air, slipping from his invisibility.  He barely dodged a kick, slithering away.  He got up and grabbed his map back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “So annoying…” He said, backing himself into a corner. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>ANNOYING!?</em>” You shouted, gripping onto your dagger.  “You know, killing my dad was pretty annoying, but you don’t see me complaining!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You’re trying to kill me!” He shouted back, evading your slashes at him with his long neck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<strong><em>YOU</em></strong><em> RUINED MY LIFE!”</em> You yelled even louder, gripping your dagger with both hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “<em>I don’t even know who you are!” </em>He said, heartlessly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “My name,” You said, holding your dagger high above your head, “is <strong><em>Y/N L/N!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Pythor froze.  <em>L/n.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        <strong>Y/n</strong> L/n.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Oh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         You slashed down, cracking the jewel on top of his head.  He stumbled backward, holding onto the gem to keep it in one piece.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         He finally understood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         Which meant he finally had the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ah, a <em>L/n.  </em>I can’t really see it.” He was oddly calm for a dead snake-man.  “You may be related to him, but I’d say <em>we </em>are even more alike.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What is that supposed to mean!?” You said, advancing on him, your dagger drawn. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You may come from a family of honor, but in the end we’re the same.”  He said, getting into your head.  “Selfish.  Greedy.  Disrespectful.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “How would you know!? You don’t know <em>anything</em> about me!” You shouted, your voice further straining.  Still, the words stung your soul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, first off, you’ve abandoned this <em>team </em>you’re on.  If you were really an honorable L/n, couldn’t you have protected them?” He gestured downward.  He was right, all the ninja had been injured pretty badly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       You turned your head to the side, clenching your jaw.  You could see them in your head, struggling.  “This isn’t about them!  This is about you, and <em>me</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But he kept talking. “You’re known for causing trouble.  You’ve killed a lot of Serpentine, innocent or not.  And you left that poor mother of yours all alone.”  He circled you slowly.  “At least <em>I </em>know I’m bad, and I honor my ancestors doing so.” He grinned, seeing you weaken your stance.  “You aren’t anything like a L/n.  <strong>You’re hardly a good person</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You fully stopped your defense and clutched your skull.  It no longer felt like Pythor scolding you.  Just the image of your father made your heart ache. “Stop it! You’re not getting to me!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Then why can I do this?” He said, knocking you in the chest this time.  Pythor wasn’t very strong, but you keeled over and clutched your chest anyway.  “Hmm.  Seems I’m right, you haven’t inherited that L/n strength either.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd watched on, helpless.  He did this to you.  What he was hearing just made him feel worse.  You were like him, in a way.  You just wanted to make your dad proud.  Or at least avenge him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And he…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The plank of wood and beam were knocked into the air.  Someone had made it through Pythor’s barricade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Shocked to see me!?” Jay quipped, before looking at the scene before him.  “Woah…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well, that’s my que to leave. Ta-ta~” Pythor waved, holding the map in his hands.  He started to fade away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay glanced around rapidly, before rushing next to you.  He could barely believe it, you defeated.  “Uh, hey, what’s happening—?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You slammed a weak fist to the tiles.  “He’s getting away! He…” The arm that held your upper body up weakened, and you fell to the floor completely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You were too weak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The other ninja jumped up onto the roof, surveying the scene.  Cole flipped his hood up, and stared in shock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What happened!?” He looked at you, on the ground and struggling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Pythor had defeated you.  It was almost inconceivable, with how invincible you had been so far.  And just Pythor was able to take you down?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The Bounty floated down from the clouds.  Sensei Wu and Nya stood on deck, watching the state of the team.  As Sensei looked to you and then Lloyd, anger filled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here <em>right now!” </em>He banged his staff on the planks of the deck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Lloyd looked down.  He was filled to the brim with shame.   As Jay approached him to pick him up, he got up and walked to the Bounty all by himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole walked over to you, grabbing you by your shoulder and waist.  He hoisted you over his shoulder without much effort.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Hey! Put me down!” You shouted, lightly thrashing around.  “I can walk <em>by myself</em>, and Pythor’s getting away!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “No, you can’t,” He said firmly, “And we’re going back on the Bounty.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “No, no…” You said, as a wave of exhaustion came over your muscles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole carried you onto the Bounty.  You sighed as you admitted defeat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-====&lt;&gt;====-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        The night had consumed the sky completely.  Above the clouds, the stars could be seen scattered across the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The four ninja watched through the door to the bedroom Lloyd was now occupying.  They watched in misbelief as Sensei Wu read him a bedtime story, no punishment in sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Needless to say, they were fuming.  They worked all day for Lloyd to get read a story and be kissed goodnight?  It made no sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        "And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake.” Sensei Wu closed the storybook, tenderly patting Lloyd’s head. “The end."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh uncle, if my dad had read me that book, I would never have made that mistake. I'm really, <em>really</em> sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You do not need to apologize. I am sure that if your father was still here, it would be the first book he'd read.” Sensei Wu blew out the candle beside his nephew. “Good night, Lloyd. Sweet dreams.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Ah, good night, uncle,” Lloyd said, drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As Sensei Wu exited the room, the four guys trailed close behind him, all the way onto upper deck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…I don't get it, Sensei.” Kai finally spoke up. “Why isn't the little brat getting punished?”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>        Cole crossed his arms. “Yeah, we had to train all day and he gets read a bedtime story? It's not <em>fair</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Sensei Wu turned back around to his students.  “Hmm, you're right, I nearly forgot. <em>Why are you not still training? </em>Did you find the answer to the riddle?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        No one had an answer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai sighed. ”No, Sensei. We still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The team bowed their heads, ready to boot up the training course again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “—It is to make them <em>your friend</em>.” Sensei Wu said, gesturing to the roof with his bamboo staff. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The ninja looked up at the roof, to see you sitting there, hugging your legs and looking at the stars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And it all made sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        They had become your friend, hadn’t they?  And in doing so, you were no longer a problem.  They had instead made a great ally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “Ohhhh,” The team said in unison.  Sensei Wu nodded, walking past the ninja to leave them to their own devices.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        The stars were quite beautiful above the clouds.  You didn’t really understand constellations, but at least it looked cool.  You tried to count each individual star, to distract yourself from how <em>awful</em> you felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        As you star-watched, you heard four pairs of footsteps behind you.  You huffed, not wanting to face them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        So it was quiet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “…Pretty, isn’t it?” Kai finally spoke up.  “There’s the big dipper, and the little dipper and the…” He paused.  “That one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “None of those are in the right now sky, Kai,” Jay said, pointing up.  “You can see the Pegasus though, and the Triangulum, and—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “You’re such a nerd,” Kai said back.  Jay crossed his arms at him and looked back up at the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You were still quiet though.  You shifted yourself away from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “There is also Andromeda, and Cassiopeia.” Zane said pointing at the shapes in the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “How do you guys know this stuff!?” Kai threw his hands up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What do you want, <strong>Kai.</strong>”  You deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He raised his eyebrows.  “Okay, now I <em>know </em>something is wrong.  That’s the first time you’ve said my name, ever.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You mumbled something to yourself and hunched your shoulders further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Please stop being so edgy.  This is just sad.”  Kai said, leaning forward next to you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        But you said nothing.  As far as he could see, this conversation was going nowhere. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He huffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “My mom and dad went missing when Nya and I were five.” Kai said, seemingly out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What do you want, a sorry?  Sympathy?” You said.  You regretted it of course, it was pretty cold.  “…Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kai didn’t say anything back, staring forward and thinking to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole spoke up next, hanging his head low.  “…My mom died of dementia when I was eight.  She didn’t even remember me.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        It was silent, until Zane spoke up.  “I never knew my parents.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Jay sat silently, eyes shot wide open.  Kai looked back at Jay and huffed.  “What about you, what’s your parental tragedy, Jay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “Well—” He started.  “My parents <em>are</em> alive.  But… some things don’t make sense.  Like, I had no birth certificate, or records, like I came out of nowhere.  My parents aren’t elemental maters, I don’t think.  The stuff I don’t know… I don’t want to know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Everyone was shocked.  They hadn’t thought about what Jay had, but it did in fact make sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “What are you trying to say?” You asked, slightly annoyed still.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        “We all have problems here.  Welcome to the club.”  Kai held out a hand for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You sat in silence for a moment.  You thought in that moment, about what they had said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He was right, they had problems too.  Everyone did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        And everyone has their quirks, their bad traits.  Kai was a hothead, Jay could be cowardly, Cole acted dethatched at times and Zane could be a pushover.  That didn’t make them bad people, of course not. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You felt a bubbling in your chest.  Like it was about to burst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        You grabbed his hand, but instead pulled yourself towards him.  You wrapped your arms over his shoulders, holding onto him like your life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He froze in shock.  At first, his mind raced with thoughts about how everyone would make fun of him, but then he stopped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        He patted your shoulder.  “Yeah, you’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Zane got up and walked over to the two of you.  He wrapped his arms, awkwardly albeit, around you two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Cole and Jay got up from their seats.  “Aw, group hug!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Everyone gathered together for the group hug.  You felt that feeling, the one you had felt in the old Hypnobrai tomb with Lloyd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>Peace.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You could feel the warmth around you.  You could feel the honest care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        <em>There was a time and place for peace.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>